Wilting Daffodils
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: No one knows what happened between them, no one but her. His memories of it all are gone. She cries for him to return to her, but now she begins to think maybe it wasn't meant to be... HitsuMatsu. Rated T. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

* * *

I have had this idea in my mind for weeks. So I felt the need to post it, for all to see. It's a long multi-chapter fic so it'll last a long time. Unless I update frequently enough to where it only lasts a short time. XD But I highly doubt that. Lol. I have major Lazyphobia, it's a rare disease i made up where your really lazy. XD Pretty contagious too so don't get too close to me. This story was also inspired by **Katon****Ryuuka**'s 'Leave out all the rest'. Thank you so much **KatonRyuuka**!

So this is a long story, mostly a serious, hurt-filled one, opposed to my usually humorous, romantic ones. I don't think i've written one like this. Well I decided to try it. Rating may change later. Anyway, this is a story I think you'll get into right off the bat. I was going to wait until Gifts of Love was done, but i feel it should be posted now rather than later while the ideas are fresh in mind. So without further delay allow me to introduce to you 'Wilting Daffodils'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Wish i did...

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Prologue**

Memories are like ribbons. They come in many different lengths, some are short, some are long. They also can come in many different colors, blue for the sad, red for the angry, pink for the pleasurable, and so on. These ribbons are loved for a while until you get new ones and forget the old ones as time goes by.

But there are people who save every single ribbon. No matter how much they may hurt them.

She is one of those people. Saving all the memories she's able to, afraid to let go of even one. Because these memories, are all she has left in the world. All she has left of... _him_. These memories are new, from not that long ago, and so fresh on her mind. They're all happy memories, very sweet, special memories that she shared with him. Or used to at least...

She let out another sob and curled herself further into a ball on her side, pulling the blankets over her head to shield herself from the outside world. She's barricaded herself in her room for three days now, refusing to eat, refusing to see anyone, and refusing to drink anything but sake.

Life used to be so good to her, it used to actually mean something. But now... Now she wishes she could leave this world, nothing else seems to matter. Nothing but the memories she still carries. But even they cause her pain. These wonderful memories that would fill her with great joy each time she thought of them, now made her eyes water at the very thought of them.

She just couldn't move her body, it felt hollow. Yet there were tears spilling out of her eyes, one right after the other, with no indication of stopping. She couldn't face the outside world yet, it was too hard to even try to get out of the bed. The doors and windows are locked, the curtains are closed, the room is dark even in the day. Yet she still hides herself under the blanket, feeling safe in her own little world here. Feeling like the events from days ago didn't happen and she was still safe and happy in her lover's arms.

But that dream always turned into a nightmare as she opened her eyes to realize that this was the real reality. He was no longer here with her, and may never be again. Could she still face him? Even after all they had been through? Even if it hurt her so?

Matsumoto Rangiku was never one to run away. She always stayed and fought for what she believed in. But that Rangiku didn't exist anymore, now all that was left was a broken woman, with a broken heart to top it off.

* * *

Ise Nanao walked steadily down the halls of the Tenth Division, carrying a report in her arm that disturbed her greatly. She wondered if anyone else had seen this. She had to find Hitsugaya-taicho and ask him if he knew anything. She approached the main office door and knocked.

_"Come in." _She heard and opened the door. As usual, he was at his desk. But the paperwork seemed to be more than usual. And just as she predicted, no Matsumoto at her desk, or on the couch for that matter. Hitsugaya lifted his head from his work and nodded his greeting.

"What can I do for you Ise-fukutaicho?" He asked, putting his pen down and folding his hands on his desk. Nanao stepped into the office and closed the door. She walked over to his desk and tossed the report in front of him. He looked at the report before his gaze went back up to her.

"What's this?" He asked. "It's a report from members of this division. Stating that the fukutaicho of this division has not been present for her duties the last three days. And she has not been given a mission or been on patrol. She is either missing or refusing to come to work, let alone send some kind of notice. I need to know what you know about this." Nanao gazed at him with a glare that actually competed with his own. He sighed.

"I honestly have no idea why Matsumoto has not come in to work. She has not contacted me at all. I haven't seen her since the false alarm in Rukongai." He stated matter of factly. "You must now something. This report was going to go to First Division, if I hadn't gotten my hands on it first. If First gets this report, who knows what they'll do. You have to know where she is." Nanao demanded, she had to find her best friend before something bad happens to her.

"I told you, I do not know where my fukutaicho is. No one has seen her in days. However if it will make you feel better I will hold onto this report. I will try to keep her absence a secret, but I cannot guarantee it will stay secret for long." Nanao sighed, that was the best she could get from him she supposed.

"I suppose that's all I can ask from you. Thank you Hitsugaya-taicho. I'll find her." Nanao studied his face for a minute. He did have a face that looked like he missed her, but it was hidden well underneath his scowl. She bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait." Hitsugaya called, making her pause and turn to look at him again. "When you find her, tell her hurry and get her cheerful ass back here." Nanao smiled and nodded. "Sure." She said before leaving the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nanao didn't understand why she didn't try Matsumoto's house first. It seemed like the most obvious place to look first, or maybe that was the reason she didn't look there first. The point was she needed to look there, all other possible places for her location had been Matsumoto-less. She approached the small house, the fukutaicho's banner of the Tenth Division decorating the outside wall of the house. Nanao walked up the steps and knocked on the front door.

She waited outside for a while, then knew that if no one answered yet, they weren't going to. Nanao walked over to the window, and noted that the curtains were closed. Nanao'ss frown deepened. Rangiku never shut these curtains, they were always open. She only shut them when she wanted to hide from the world.

Nanao concluded that Rangiku was definitely in there, and something was troubling her.

Nanao went back to the door and tried opening it. No good, it was locked. Nanao quickly jumped over the railing to the ground and ran around the house to the back door. It was locked too, only this one was locked with kido. The lock on the back door had been broken, so she had to resort to using kido to lock it? Was she that desperate to keep people out? Luckily Nanao was one of the better experts at kido, and this spell wasn't that hard to break for someone of her calibur.

Nanao gathered spirit energy in her hand then placed it on the door and moved it around. Searching for the spot where the spell was strongest, which was also the battery fueling the spell to put it simply. Nanao found it in the center of the door and shot her spirit energy into the door and felt the spell disappear. She slowly opened the door, and looked inside.

It was completely dark in the house. Nanao stepped into the house silently and shut it just as quietly. She looked around, kicking off her shoes and trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She could barely see. She stepped lightly yet slowly so she would make noise or run into anything. Her eyes finally adjusted so she began to search for her missing friend and fellow fukutaicho. She wandered the small entryway into the living room, and gasped at the sight she saw. The furniture was knocked over, some lamps were broken on the floor, and there were sake bottles _everywhere_. Nanao began to get worried. What happened to this place?

A very faint sound drifted into her ears. She turned towards the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedroom. Nanao felt Rangiku's reiatsu immediately and crept through the hall and stopped in front of the door to the bedroom. She turned her head to let her ear touch the door to listen. She heard the sound again and identified it as... sniffling?

She thought twice for a minute before knocking on the door. She heard shuffling and the clanking sound of bottles on the other side of the door. Nanao heard the lock click and then the door opened to reveal Matsumoto Rangiku. Looking absolutely _terrible_.

Her hair, usually wavy and shining, silky and smooth, was tangled and looking like it was nesting a bird. She was clad in nothing but a bathrobe, and it was clinging loosely to her, the knot tying it together looked like it was fixing to come undone. And finally, her face... Usually so beautiful and always full of joy... Her eyes were red and puffy from constant crying, and still had some tears in them. Her nose was red and looked irritated from frequent tissue use. She looked totally miserable.

"N-Nanao..." Rangiku said, nasally because of her runny nose, she sniffled. "What're you doing here? How did you get in?" She asked tiredly, she looked exhausted. Nanao studied her appearance before answering.

"You haven't come to work in three days, I was starting to worry. I'm glad I got here when I did. No offense but you look awful." Nanao said. Rangiku lifted the tissue in her hand to her nose before blowing. "I know. And I'm sorry for not coming to work. I just... I just..." She couldn't finish as she burst into tears. Nanao jumped when Rangiku threw herself at her. She wrapped her arms around her distraught friend and soothed her silently.

"What's the matter? Did something happen? You can tell me, I'll listen." Nanao pulled Rangiku away and led her to the bed, which was covered in used tissues and sake bottles, just like the floor around it. She sat them both down onto the bed, and grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand. She pulled out a tissue and wiped the tears from Rangiku's eyes and cheeks then held it to her nose. Matsumoto blew into the tissue and a small sob escaped her when she was done.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Nanao offered. Rangiku looked as if she was contemplating whether to tell her or not. Could whatever have happened to her be that bad? Was it so bad she couldn't tell her best friend? Matsumoto fumbled with her fingers, sniffling a few times.

"If you don't want to tell me I under-" "Kami hates me." Rangiku said. Nanao looked at her questioningly. "What?" She asked.

"Kami hates me. He doesn't want me to be happy at all. Everything that makes me happy gets taken away. Or maybe it's my fault for not guarding my heart properly. I don't know. Or maybe it was just not meant to be? I thought it was though, what went wrong? What did I do to upset Kami so? Why did I have such a fate thrust upon me?" Rangiku asked, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Rangiku what're you talking about? Is this about Ichimaru? I thought you were over him?" Nanao asked and instantly regretted when Matsumoto burst into a new crying session. She sobbed and shook uncontrollably. Nanao scooted closer and hugged her close, rubbing her back.

"Ichimaru has been dead for years now, I thought you said you were happy he left." "It's not Gin!" Rangiku cried. Nanao was confused, if it wasn't Ichimaru that was causing this, then who?...

"In order for you to understand..." Rangiku said, pausing to blow her nose again. "I'll have to tell you the whole story. But you have to promise _not_ to tell anyone about this. This has to stay between us. Please Nanao, can I trust you with this?" Rangiku asked, grabbing Nanao's arms and lightly shaking her. Nanao reached up and grabbed her hands and held them in her own.

"You can trust me, I won't tell a soul." Nanao said with a small comforting smile. Rangiku wiped furiously at her eyes, hating the fact that she seemed so vulnerable. It was so unlike her and she hated it so much. She pulled away from Nanao and stared down at the folds in the bed before looking away from it, as if refusing to remember some painful memory.

With a shaky sigh, Rangiku opened her mouth and began to tell her sad tale.

* * *

This was a short chapter yes, but most prologues are short. But yes, this was the first chapter. Next chapter, you will see the actual beginning. Soon i will update and soon you will know the reason for Rangiku's depression. Go ahead and guess why she;s so upset, if you get it right you may get a reward. Lol. I warn you that most of this story will be sad. Got it? Okay. The next chapter will be out soon, because i've had a real desire to write the last few days. So watch out for it! Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	2. The Tragic Tale Part 1

* * *

Yo! Back with the next chapter to my new story. This first chapter doesn't really get to the reason for Rangiku's distress, but it gives you more clues than the prologue. You'll start to understand better. As you can see this is only part one of her story, there are two chapters total. In this first chapter, we see the building blocks of Rangiku's story. I hope you understand this because this is a very important chapter. I thank all those who reviewed last time. *Bows* You guys rock! I'm sorry if this is rushed at all, i tried to stretch it as far as i could get it. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 1**

The Tragic Tale

_Part I_

Rangiku can still recall the very events that opened a tragic set of chapters in her once-happy fairytale book. They're fresh on her mind, as if they happened just seconds ago. In fact, it's all she's been able to think about. She's searched through them over and over again to find the cause for her distress. Trying to find one single clue to explain why the events had taken place.

"It all started, many months ago..."

* * *

It couldn't really be called a normal day, could it? Not to Rangiku anyway. Certainly not to Izuru or Shuhei or Hinamori either. Everyone else might've thought this day was just like any other, but those four knew it to be different. Their hearts felt a tinge of sadness, and they all shared the same feeling of almost regret. On a day like today, they all shared the same thing in common.

On this day, their formers Taicho's had lost their lives in the most recent war.

The first anniversary, exactly one year after they died, all four gathered around their graves, and left their former allies flowers. Flowers that were the symbol of the divisions they used to command. Then they'd say a prayer and share a moment of silence. And in that moment of silence, they could silently pray their own prayer and remember the times they shared with these men. This became their yearly tradition, to visit their graves together, and pay their respects.

Rangiku always wondered why she tagged along, and became apart of this tradition. None of them were her former Taicho, so it made her a bit of an outcast when it came to reason. But she knew Gin. Better than Izuru, better than anyone. She knew that the only reason she tagged along was so she could pretend to miss him and wish him happiness in the afterlife. Or whatever it was you call it now.

She had to be honest and say she didn't miss him at all. In fact she was glad the stupid bastard was gone. The man did nothing but piss her off the whole time he was alive. She liked him better as a kid, at least then he was fun and not running off all the damn time. That's what she hated most about him. Along with that stupid fake grin and those ridiculous eyes. She may have once thought she loved him, but she soon learned to despise him, especially after betraying Soul Society.

Rangiku was grateful to the man for saving her life, without him she wouldn't be here. But he was full of mysteries. Matsumoto began to wonder if she ever truly _knew_ him. Did she? Possibly not, if she didn't see the signs he showed before he betrayed the Seireitei.

She really hated that man...

This year, when visiting the graves with her friends, she did not give a silent prayer. She simply placed the Marigolds on the grave with Izuru, and said the prayer with them. Then when it came to the moment of silence, she just stood there. She did not remember anything, she did not pray her own prayer. She simply stared at his tombstone. When it was over, she simply scoffed and turned to go home.

That night she lay in bed wondering. What was her purpose now that he was gone? When he saved her, he gave her life meaning. He gave her a birthday, he gave her food and shelter, and he also encouraged her to become a shinigami. What meaning did her life have now?

She shook her head. Of course she had a purpose. She had made it herself. Rangiku didn't need Gin to have a reason to live, she never needed Gin at all. He could rot in hell, he wasn't going to haunt her mind even in death. She wouldn't let him. He's now officially erased from her mind. Gone, vanished.

Rangiku sat up in her bed, and sighed. She needed to go for a walk.

Staring at the tiles as she walked down the streets, she thought of how much Soul Society had changed. After the war, everything changed. Ukitake took over as Soutaicho while Yamamoto was recovering in Fourth. But Unohana recently said Yamamoto's life is nearing it's end. His strength was almost all used up in the fight against Aizen. He only has a little time to live now. He was not afraid though, he would welcome his death with open arms. In the mean time he was teaching Ukitake the duties of a Soutaicho.

Matsumoto noticed the change in her own Division as well. After the war, Hitsugaya's powers grew extraordinarilly. His powers matured just as Kyouraku said they would. He was probably the most respected leader 10th Division had ever seen. In the recent years too, amongst his growth in strength, he also grew in height. He was now taller than Rangiku, just as he always swore he would be to everyone. Now when he walked these streets, shinigami saw a man and not a boy.

Rangiku liked this change, even though she couldn't tease him about his height anymore. She will miss those times she purposely put his favorite books on the highest shelf and watch him struggle to reach them.

But Rangiku couldn't help the strange attraction she had for this new man that replaced the boy she knew. He still kept his cuteness (She thanked Kami for that) from before, and his wild spikes were a little longer, and his eyes... One of Rangiku's favorite things about him... They were more beautiful than before. The teal orbs seemed like beautiful pools of blue and green swirling together like Yin and Yang, and shining in any kind of light.

Amidst her strange fantasies, she found herself outside the office. Her feet just seemed to go where they were most famliar with. Rangiku could see the light on through the window.

"He's still here? At this hour?" She asked out loud. She walked into the building, noticing the dark halls and barracks. She could see the lonely light at the end of the all-too-familiar hall to the office. Matsumoto wandered, not worrying about crashing into anything, and could feel his tired reiatsu. It brushed against her own, as if saying hello. She smiled, he knew she was there already. Matsumoto opened the door.

"Evening Taicho." She chirped as she stepped in. She chuckled, as usual he was working late, she knew him so well. He was sitting at his desk and trying to finish the last of the small stack of work, a lonely lamp the only thing lighting the room. He lifted his head from his work and smiled.

"Good evening Matsumoto." He said and motioned for her to come in. She shut the door a strode over to the desk.

"Working late again I see." He chuckled. "Someone has to get all this work done, or else it'll end up stashed somewhere by someone too lazy to do it. But what brings you here this late?" He asked. She took a seat on the corner of the desk.

"I was thinking a lot, so I decided to go for a walk. I always think too much on a day like this." She said, her eyes drifting around the room. He nodded, understanding what she meant. He was one of the only people who knew what today was for her, and he respected it.

"It's funny, not having to worry about him anymore. He used to torment my mind. Every time he left he'd add onto the mental scar he left on me. I was always alone. Now that he's gone for good I say good ridden. He no longer has power over me, I feel free of his torture." Rangiku felt that she could talk about anything with him, and he'd listen. This was one of the things you gain from so many years side by side. She could trust him with anything and be comfortable enough to tell him anything.

"You seem to be taking his death well, I used to be worried about how you would be when he was gone. I don't know what kind of relationship you had but it must've been close." Rangiku shrugged.

"Not really. I mean we were as kids. But when he left for a year, a whole year all alone for me, and became a shinigami we changed. Our relationship changed. He was gone more, and I was left to survive on my own again. But at the time I was determined to live, so I went to the academy too. And when I was a shinigami too, he tried getting close again. But I wouldn't let him in. People think I was his whore, but I wasn't. He just spread those lies because of pride and joy. Now that he's gone I no longer hear about those rumors." She sighed.

"I'm glad to see you're doing much better now. A lot better than Hinamori did when Aizen was killed. If you were to look at the Hinamori today and the Hinamori from years ago, you would be shocked at the change. Today she's happier and stronger, but back then she was distraught over him." He folded his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Well she was pretty infatuated with him. She worked hard to serve under him, and she really admired him." Rangiku tuned in. "Yes but that was what got her into trouble. Aizen said himself that admiration is the state furthest from understanding. She was pretty torn up about him. But she's learned to move on with her life and truly understand her mistakes. In fact..." Rangiku glanced at him and saw he had a thoughtful smile.

"She's improved so much, and has become a better woman. Much better than the child I knew." He chuckled. "You sound as if you might have feelings for her." Rangiku chimed.

"I might've..." He said lowly. Matsumoto felt her body stiffen, and her heart skip a beat. Her brows furrowed. Why did what he just said have this kind of effect on her? It's not like she had any feelings for him right? Sure she had an attraction to him, but that was all, right?

"You really have feelings for her? Aww that's cute Taicho." She said, and was shocked at the shaky tone in her voice. She hopped off the desk and walked towards the couch.

"I was going to say, I might've _once _had feelings for her. But it turns out they weren't romantic feelings. I love her like a sister. And plus, I've been thinking of someone else." Rangiku's ears perked. He's been thinking of another woman? She desperately wanted to know who. If it was that kid, Ichigo's sister, she was going to scream.

"Really? Someone else? Who?" She asked, curious. His eyes glanced at her before darting away towards the window. He was obviously teasing her with his silence when he knew she really wanted to know.

"It's someone very beautiful. Someone I've known a long time. Someone who's had my back." Rangiku felt her breath hitch. "Someone who's sitting right here with me." He added and looked to her. She just sat still, staring at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Did he really mean it? Did he really truly have feelings for her? Or was he pulling her leg? Even so, why was her heart beating so fast? She watched as he slowly stood from his seat and stepped in front of her. They stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"Rangiku..." He whispered as he caressed her cheek. Rangiku could feel his cool breath on her skin, and it felt nice against the heat in her cheeks. She instinctively leaned into his touch, enjoying the feeling. Her heart was thumping so fast in her chest, she felt it would burst. He began to lean down, his lips just centimeters from hers. Her lips parted in anticipation.

"I love you." He said before claiming her lips. Rangiku's brain sadly didn't process what he said because of the instincts that took over and her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands dove into his hair. His arms were instantly around her waist. She lifted one of her legs and wound it around his before they fell over onto the couch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rangiku awoke to a burning sensation on her cool skin. She uncomfortably adjusted her body to stop the heat. She cracked an eye open to see morning light pouring into the room, and landing on her bare skin, warming it to an almost burning point. She quickly shut her eye and moved her head and body again to shield herself from the light. But her leg kicked something as she moved.

She slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes, ignoring the irritation the light was giving her eyes. Her eyes focused and she saw white. White? And it was moving. Rangiku's hazy brain struggled to get the kinks and cogs turning again to process this information. Come to think of it, her chest felt heavier than usual now that the feeling was returning to her body... And she could of sworn there was something wet on her chest too...

Suddenly the sleep flew out the window and reality came crashing back into her as her eyes opened wide. With her free hand, she lifted it to her face and moved the white hair blocking he vision. She looked down and confirmed the owner of the white hair.

His head was resting comfortably on her generous breast, and he was so comfortable in fact, he was drooling. Rangiku didn't know whether to laugh or be grossed out. But more importantly, they were both naked, in the office, on the couch. And they... They...

Rangiku couldn't help but feel nervous about the situation. But why should she? He was the one who seduced her, and he was gentle, not forceful, how could she say no? Her heart wouldn't have let her. It yearned for his touch the moment he said her name and touched her cheek. So why be nervous? It's not like they were drunk, he clearly wanted it, and didn't seem to regret it before they fell asleep.

But what if he really did regret it? Or what if he just wanted this to be a one-time thing? But he said he had feelings for her, or was that a lie to get her in bed? That made her ache at the thought. Using her for pleasure, or maybe even using her to get over possible feelings for a certain girl. It made Rangiku want to run away, but she couldn't. The first reason was because his body was holding her down to the couch, and the second reason was she didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't let go of this happy moment. She would regret it forever if she did.

Even if he did wake up and say it was a mistake, or that it really was a one-time thing, at least she could pretend it was all out of love for now. It would hurt her later, but she just wanted to take in as much happiness as she could before it was taken away. Rangiku didn't know what he would say or do when he woke up, but she would take it like the strong woman she was. Even if it was a last chance at love.

Yes, indeed Matsumoto had yearned for him, even before last night, even before her mind ever knew it. She had been watching him grow, watching him lead, watching him take hold of her heart... It wasn't long until she had fallen irrevocably in love with him. But she hadn't been aware of this until last night, it was one of those things your heart knows but your mind has to grasp it on it's own. And it must've taken her forever to figure out her heart's desires.

And her heart seemed content now, as it beat softly underneath his head. Rangiku would savor this moment. Because if he woke up and said last night meant nothing to him, she would have to close herself to the world. Never allowing another man to enter her heart again. She couldn't take another heartbreak. She just got over Gin some time ago, she didn't want to go back to the dark and dreary place that hosted her sadness.

Her inner musings were interrupted by a sleepy groan above her. This was it. He would open his eyes, get up, get dressed and say it was a mistake. She just knew it would happen, now she just had to wait for it to happen.

He let out another groan and shifted a little before his dark lashes lifted to reveal gorgeous teal eyes. Rangiku absolutely adored those eyes, they were the most beautiful she had ever seen. She could go on forever about how much she loved them. Hitsugaya blinked a couple time before slowly lifting his head.

"M-Morning." Rangiku said lowly. He let out a small yawn before his eyes settled on her. He stared at her for a few moments. And Rangiku felt her heart hammering in her chest, she knew what he was about to do, why couldn't he hurry and get it over with? To her surprise, a smile graced his lips.

"Morning." He said, his voice light from sleep. It also sounded kind, not harsh like she expected. He stretched before glancing away from her to the clock on the wall.

"Hmm, we overslept. Guess you wore me out last night, didn't you?" He chuckled, and Rangiku just stared incredibly at him. He was actually joking? He didn't sound angry at all. Was he just pulling her string? He noted her expression, and gave her a curious look.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked. Matsumoto looked around, trying to think of something to say. "Y-You... Don't you regret last night at all? You don't have to pretend you're happy about it. Go ahead say it was a mistake, I'll understand." She looked away from him, unable to see the extra confused face he made.

"What're you talking about? You think I'm pretending to be happy?" He asked, not understanding what she was saying. "Aren't you?" Rangiku asked, her eyes glancing at him.

"No, I'm not pretending at all. I really am happy. I don't regret last night at all, nor do I think it was a mistake." He turned Rangiku to face him. "However if you think that way then I understand-" "No! I don't regret it at all either!" She cried.

"Then why are you saying all of this?" Rangiku bit her lip, unconsciously fighting the hand making her look at him. "I... I thought it was too good to be true... You said yourself you might've had feelings for Hinamori, I thought you sort of... used me to forget her." Hitsugaya stared down at her with wide eyes and a questioning expression.

"Yeah, I said I _might've _had feelings for her. That doesn't necessarily mean I did. And I would never use you like that. Rangiku out of all the years you've known me you should know that I would never say or do something I didn't mean." Rangiku felt guilty then. How could she be stupid enough to think of him like that? He was right though, she should know that he wasn't the type of man to just use her selfishly like that.

"I don't know what that bastard Ichimaru did to you, and frankly I don't want to know. But I want you to understand that what I said last night was the truth. I really do love you, I have for a long while now. I would never leave you like he did." Rangiku couldn't help but stare. There was a long moment of silence. Then she was giggling.

It made him speechless how she could giggle and yet cry at the same time. She was just so happy yet felt stupid for believing that he would do something so cruel to her, she knew him to be better than that. Her heart pounded happily, expressing joy from his confession of love. She reached up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Taicho." She whispered. "Toshiro." He corrected as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't think he would ever understand what was going on in that head of hers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rangiku couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. Toshiro was a wonderful man, nothing like Gin. He made her feel like a woman. Not some plaything like other men thought she was. He treated her nicely, and always made her comfortable, and always put her before himself. Rangiku absolutely adored him.

But then the topic she'd been waiting for came up.

"I'd like it if we could keep this a secret." She said. "People have spread enough rumors about me as it is, I don't want it to start involving you too. You don't deserve that. Not to mention I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the Soutaicho. So until the world can handle us together, I think we should just keep this private." He nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Then we'll keep this between us until you're ready to tell everyone." He hugged her gently. "Though I wouldn't care either way what people say. Eventually they'd lose interest. But if it'll make you happy." She smiled into his shoulder, he was so sweet.

That was the beginning of a wonderful chapter in her life.

* * *

And that's the chapter. Sweet huh? Hope you liked it. I for one do not think either of them, especially Hitsugaya, would have just a one night stand with anyone. Hitsugaya's too serious to just have fake love for one day, and Matsumoto seems like the type to save herself for someone who truly loves her and not her body. Even if they were drunk there's still _some _sense in their heads. Those are my opinions. But now you see the story unfolding. Next time, you _will_ see the reason Rangiku is upset. Keep guessing though, you got more clues now. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	3. The Tragic Tale Part 2

* * *

Yo! Back with the next chapter. This is part two of the sad and tragic tale known as Rangiku's story, here you will see what happens to her. It really is sad, but it's an interesting story. Thank you to those who reviewed last time. I appreciate it. I love you guys! Now then, after this chapter we will begin the actual story of Rangiku's journey. But, like the last chapter, this one is also important. These two chapters are the base of the whole story. Once again I apologize if this is rushed. But lets get on with it shall we? Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 2  
**

The Tragic Tale

_Part II_

Over the course of ten months, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya continued their secret relationship. Learning new things about the other, things you could only learn through an intimate relationship. Rangiku had never been happier. Hitsugaya was sweet, gentle, all kinds of things you can't see through his icy exterior.

It wasn't hard to be with him, but it was hard to find time alone. The office was a dangerous place to even try to be intimate. Anyone could come in at any given second, not to mention members of the division could see through the windows. They tried escaping during lunch every chance they got. Though half the time someone found them and asked for their company somewhere. Yet no one suspected anything going on between the two. No one dared to even think about the possibility.

Hitsugaya however didn't like always having to hide their relationship in the shadows. He didn't give a damn what other people thought about them, as long as he had her he didn't need anything else. He hated having to hold back whenever some cretin came up to her and tried to hit on her. He just hated hiding period. It wasn't anyone else's concern who he had a relationship with, what he did and who he did it with was his own business. But she was still worried about what would happen.

If Central 46 heard that a Taicho was having a relationship with his Fukutaicho, would they not care? Or would they be so outraged they separated the two? That was the last thing Rangiku wanted, to be moved away from a position she loved dearly, and lose a Taicho she loved even more. But really, what was so wrong about it? It was just two people in love, how could it be bad? Was it because they thought he would give special treatment to her, or treat her better than his division members?

"What goes on in my division is my business. Central 46 has no control whatsoever over my decisions. They cannot remove either of us without consent from First and I doubt Ukitake would see any reason to separate us. He told me himself he saw a lot of improvement in our division. Imagine how bad things would get here if either of us were replaced. You saw what happened to Third when they got a new Taicho." Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea.

"I suppose your right. But what if our own division finds it as such an outrage that they impeach us? Or the other divisions for that matter." Rangiku argued, pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

"And why would any other division care? As for ours, they've known us for years, they know we aren't careless. Look there's nothing to worry about. We won't be separated if we let our secret loose. There's no way." He said skeptically as he placed his empty cup on the desk.

"I know, you're right. As always. I don't know why I'm so worked up about this subject. I guess I'm just wanting to make sure nothing can go wrong." Rangiku said and ceased her pacing. "You have nothing to worry about. So we might get a few more dirty looks from people. It's not like they're going to hold a protest over it." He chuckled. She smiled.

"I don't know, with that many men that desire me I'm sure they really would form a protest." She giggled at the face he made, a mix of a scowl and a smirk.

"Too bad for them though." He flashed out of his chair and right in front of her. "They'll never get a chance to get a taste of your love. For I've grown addicted and am definitely not willing to share. And most certainly am not willing to give it up without a fight." She blushed as his hand caressed her cheek.

"Yes. Too bad for them." She agreed. "And also too bad for the women who've had their eyes on you." He raised a brow. "Yes indeed you are desired by some women. You can only imagine the things I hear when we go out walking. I feel so sorry for them too. They'll never get the chance to even get a drop of affection from you." She whispered seductively, her hot breath grazing his ear, causing him to shiver.

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are, woman." He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled. "Breaking your own rules? I thought you said no intimacy during work hours?" She teased. He growled playfully.

"You always said rules were made to be broken." He said, his lips caressing hers. Rangiku felt her heart flutter every single time he kissed her. It was one of those amazing things he was able to do to her, he had so much power over her it drove her crazy. The way his soft lips moved ever so nicely with hers, it made her weak at the knees. She suddenly didn't care if someone walked in on them at this point.

"So does this mean we can let our dirty little secret loose?" He asked against her lips. She nodded. "Tomorrow." She said before kissing him again.

But then she was out of his arms and he was several feet away from her. She was about to ask what was wrong until she heard the familiar chime of a hell butterfly. Rangiku turned and saw it fly in through the window. Hitsugaya held out his finger and the butterfly gracefully landed and began to deliver it's message. Rangiku watched as his face grew serious. When the butterfly was done it flew off his finger and headed out.

"A mission?" Matsumoto asked as she watched the hell butterfly disappear out the window. "Sasakibe-fukutaicho says there's been a strange sighting in the 43rd district of Rukongai. And none of the other Taichos are able to go, so of course they come to me." Hitsugaya grabbed Hyourinmaru and fastened it over his shoulder.

"Should I go with you?" She pouted when he shook his head. "No, it's just a small inspection. I'm sure it was probably some citizen with reiatsu. Just like when you found me that night." Rangiku smiled. How could she ever forget that night when she guided that scared little boy into that world. She knows now it was the best thing she had ever done. If she hadn't found him, would he still be here with her now?

"So you think someone's not controlling their power?" He nodded. "Then why don't they send the shinigami assigned to watch that area? Why send a Taicho?" She asked. He simply shrugged.

"Who knows, but orders are orders. In the meantime you should stay and get some of this work done." Her pout increased and she muttered. "I'd rather fight a hoard of hollows." She heard him chuckle, and before she knew it he was in front of her again, his hand coming up to touch her cheek. His fingers sliding over to trace her lips.

"I'll be back before you know it." He murmured before his lips covered hers. Rangiku leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss when she tried to pull him towards the couch. He reached up and gently pulled her arms off.

"No you don't. I have work to do." He smirked at her pout. "It might not be too late to get someone else to go. Not to mention they said a storm was nearing 43rd district today." She said as she rested her head against his chest. Truth was she had a bad feeling about him leaving for this mission. No matter how simple he made it sound she still felt like there was more to it.

"I have to go. And don't worry, I'll be fine and be back within an hour." He gave her one last kiss before heading towards the door. "Love you." He said before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

"Love you too..." Rangiku murmured as she felt his reiatsu slowly drifting away. She still had a bad feeling about this, but decided to trust his judgement. She would've felt better if someone went with him but she supposed she should just have faith in him.

"What to do until he comes back..." She wondered aloud. There was no way in hell she'd do that paperwork. The stack leered at her even as it towered over her head. She decided definitely not to do it.

"Oh! I know, I'll go pick up that box of files I lent Omaeda. That oaf better not have gotten crumbs all over those reports. Those files are supposed to be returned to the library." Rangiku muttered to herself. She quickly jotted down a note before posting it on the office door. Just in case someone came by. She shut and locked the door before walking down the hall. She took in a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped outside. The air smelled kinda muggy.

"Looks like Rukongai is going to get a storm. Hope it's not serious." She said thoughtfully and began walking down the streets towards Second Division. Personally, Rangiku didn't like going to Second, the people there were weird. Matsumoto liked and respected Soi Fon, but her Fukutaicho was such a disgusting person. She shivered at the memory of him hitting on her once. Matsumoto would rather die than sleep with that pig. Then again Second was better than Twelfth, that place made Rangiku shiver.

When Rangiku arrived at Second she found most of the members were gone. She wondered where they went. Matsumoto entered the main building and wandered her way to the main office. She opened the door and found Omaeda asleep at his desk. Mountains of paperwork stacked around him. Rangiku smirked.

"Omaeda! Are you done with that paperwork?!" Rangiku shouted, impersonating her best Soi Fon voice. Omaeda instantly awoke and shot up and out of the chair. He got onto the floor and began bowing.

"I'm sorry Taicho! I'm sorry! I'll get that work done immediately! I won't sleep again! I'm sorry Ma'am!" He exclaimed as he continued bowing. Rangiku burst out laughing. Omaeda stopped bowing and looked up to see Rangiku laughing so hard she was crying.

"Matsumoto damn you!" He cursed, getting up off the floor. "You knew damn well Taicho will kill me if she comes back to find I haven't done my work." He scowled. Rangiku laughed a little more before composing herself and wiping away her tears.

"Sorry couldn't resist. I just came for that box of files I lent you. I have to return them to the library soon." She saw him nod. "Yeah, here I'll get it for you." He sighed and turned to go to the closet. Rangiku looked around the office. It was a mess! Sake bottles, and chip bags everywhere.

"Um, so where is Soi Fon?" Rangiku asked. She watched as he opened the closet, more chip bags spilling out. "She got a mission to go inspect some strange sightings in Rukongai yesterday. She took a lot of members with her. There's been a lot of sightings the last couple days. First is getting concerned." He explained.

"More strange sightings? That's weird. What could it be? My Taicho is inspecting an area as well." He pulled out a box and walked over to Rangiku with it. "I don't know. But until we know we should all be on our guard. Did Hitsugaya-Taicho take members with him?" She shook her head.

"That's a bad idea. With this many sightings nobody should go alone. You should take some members and go find him." He said as he handed the box to her. "Thanks Omaeda, I better hurry so I can catch up to him." She turned and jogged out of the office.

_More strange sightings... So it's not as Taicho thought. It's not a citizen losing control of their power. It's something else... I knew he shouldn't have gone alone. That bad feeling I had was right on the mark. I better hurry._ She thought and ran a little faster. Rangiku began thinking of possible suspects.

"Arrancar? No, we killed them all didn't we? Hollows? No, they don't hide well. Bount? No we definitely wiped them out. Then what?" She asked aloud. Matsmoto flashed over the buildings until she arrived back at her division. She ran into the building. In one of the barracks she saw her Third Seat, Suzuta Tsuzuki. Rangiku called her over.

"Yes Ma'am?" "Get several members gathered Tsuzuki, we're going out to find Taicho." Rangiku commanded. "Right." The girl said and ran off. Matsumoto continued down the hall until she was in front of the office. She set down the box and unlocked the door before picking it back up and opening the door with her foot. She hobbled in with the box, ready to drop it because of the weight.

Suddenly Rangiku felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu out of nowhere. She knew that when he does that something has happened. So she dropped her box of files and grabbed her zanpakuto. She remembered he said he was going to the 43rd district. Something must've happened. Rangiku exited the office and Saw Tsuzuki come back with a small group of seated shinigami.

"Taicho's reiatsu spiked, lets go." Matsumoto commanded and they followed her out of the building.

She ran down the streets as fast as she could, she knew she should've gone with him! Just a small inspection, he said. Something must've happened! She was running too fast for the few members behind her to keep up, so she knew she was a few minutes ahead. She couldn't help it. She had to find him, she needed to know he was okay. She ran faster.

_I should've gone with him. If I had known there were more strange sightings I would've gone with him whether he wanted me to or not. That flash of reiatsu... Did he find something? _Rangiku thought as they exited Seireitei and entered the streets of Rukongai. Rangiku couldn't help but notice the absence of people in the area.

_Did they sense something bad? Or are they taking shelter from the storm? _She wondered. Something very strange was happening, and Rangiku had a bad feeling about it. They entered the 43rd district. Not a single person visible. Rangiku grew concerned but rested on the fact they were in fact taking cover from the upcoming storm. Matsumoto shook her head and concentrated on her current mission. Pretty soon she was able to grasp a trace of his reiatsu and follow it.

Soon she saw a speck of white in the distance, and smiled widely.

When she got closer she could instantly identify that it was in fact her Toshiro. He was standing, a hand rubbing on the back of his head, and a confused look on his face. With relief she called out to him. It got his attention and he turned towards her. Without warning she jumped into his arms, burying her face in his chest. She was so relieved he was alright after all. There was no danger around that she could tell. She felt his hands press lightly onto her shoulders.

And without warning he pushed her away.

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up and saw a very serious and stern look on his face. She was just about to ask what was wrong when he began to speak first.

"Matsumoto, please refrain from hugging me on duty." She stared at his serious face. Then started laughing. "Toshiro what're you talking about, you never minded before." She tried moving back into his arms but his firm hands on her shoulders kept her away.

"Matsumoto you will call me by my title, I am your Taicho, not your boyfriend." Her eyes widened at his words, and she felt frozen in her place. What had just happened? He had pushed her away, and what's more he said he wasn't her boyfriend. Why? He said he didn't care if people saw them together.

"T-Taicho are you feeling okay?" She asked, and flinched when he looked at her with a stern look again. "I'm fine, but you should rest yourself, I think maybe you should stop drinking on duty." She took in a sharp breath. _W-What is happening? He's acting like he's forgotten everything._ She thought in horror. How could he forget, she thought everything was okay. There was no trouble in the area, and yet he was acting so strange.

"Taicho!" Rangiku snapped from her thoughts as she heard the division members catch up to her. Hitsugaya's hands left her shoulders and he brushed past her to his members to discuss the situation. Rangiku remained still where stood, she just felt so frozen. She stared in front of her where Hitsugaya had just stood with a shocked and horrified expression on her face. Why would he be doing this? He would never be so harsh to her like that, and he hasn't told her to call him by his title in years. There was only one conclusion that she thought fit.

He... Forgot everything...

That was the only explanation for it all. He must have if he was able to push her away like that. But how? How could everything be gone? What was the explanation? Something must've happened!

"Nothing happened, I came out here and found nothing. I bumped my head but that's about it. I think it was another one of those false reports. Whatever it was they saw it wasn't anything that we should be concerned with. I sensed nothing." Her Taicho explained to the members.

"But we sensed your spirit energy rise just a while ago." A member pointed out. "That was nothing. Let's just head back to the barracks. I have to file the report that nothing is here. Come on before it starts raining." Hitsugaya said and they all turned to leave. He turned and looked at Matsumoto, and noticed she was still facing away from him.

"Matsumoto are you coming?" He noticed her jump, as if his voice woke her up from a daze. She turned to face him, forcing a smile.

"I'll catch up." Was all she said before turning away again. He was about to say something but decided not to. She was just acting so strange. He looked at her for another minute, concern in his features, before turning and walking away. Leaving her standing there all alone.

The silent, heavy wind blew against her, ruffling her hair and making it float lightly against the breeze. It made her cheeks feel cold as hot tears drifted down. Her body trembled and her knees shook uncontrollably until she lost balance and fell to her knees onto the ground. How could this have happened to her? How could he just forget her like that?! He was perfectly fine when he left the office. He was totally normal! She sensed nothing wrong with him when he kissed her. Rangiku felt herself gasp. Was that kiss the very last one? Would they really never touch again? Would she never be able to look into his eyes and see love there again?

Would that be the last time her ever told her he loved her?

The very idea caused Rangiku to cry harder. As if the heavens were reading her emotions, the dark clouds began to gather above her. There was thunder in the distance, and each time it sounded closer. The wind grew heavier and blew her hair in all directions. She felt an icy drop of water land on the back of her hand. Then another. Then another until it was pouring rain all around her.

Rangiku didn't care if she was soaking wet. She couldn't move. She felt frozen where she sat yet she was still shaking. All she could do was cry. The hot tears contrasted to the cold rain pouring down on her. Lightning struck in the distance and thunder clashed loudly. Rangiku felt so alone. She had nothing. Felt nothing. Nothing but the pain in her heart, she thought she could literally feel it breaking. Her hands clutched at her scarf, so tightly her hands began to shake.

She had to get away from here.

With what little strength she had, she pushed herself up and ran. Ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care where she went. She just ran faster. Her legs burned and begged for her to stop but she wouldn't listen, she just kept running faster and faster. Running until she was miles away from home.

* * *

Nanao stared with wide eyes as Rangiku finished her story. Matsumoto looked sadly down at her lap, playing loosely with the tie of her bathrobe.

"I just kept running until I collapsed. When I woke up I felt terrible, I caught a cold from the rain. So I carried myself home, and I've been here ever since. I just couldn't find the strength to leave this bed. And I couldn't face the outside world at all." She said sadly. Nanao couldn't believe Rangiku had been doing this without telling her. She thought Rangiku trusted her. She composed her shocked features and cleared her throat.

"So you... had an affair with Hitsugaya-taicho?" She asked. "It wasn't an affair!" Rangiku snapped, her expression changed from sad to angry in a flash. Nanao flinched. There was a long moment of silence. Seeing the fear she just struck in her friend, Rangiku took a shaky breath and sighed just as shakily.

"It wasn't an affair... It was real..." Rangiku closed her eyes, and knew in her heart that it truly was real, it wasn't just some fling, it really was _love_. He had made her so happy, he was everything she wanted. They really were in love and completely happy, how could it have been wrong? Why did it have to end? Why was it taken away?

"If he really has just forgotten, why don't you try to help him regain his memories?" Nanao asked. She saw Matsumoto's face sadden more, apparently she had thought of that. "If I tell him what I just told you in his current state of mind, who knows what could happen. He'd be so confused and I wouldn't have any proof for him. The last thing I want to do is stress him over something petty." Rangiku murmured, sniffling as new tears began to appear.

"Petty? Rangiku, you both were in love! How can you just let him go without even trying to get him back?" She demanded. "I wouldn't know how to go about doing it. What am I supposed to do Nanao?" Matsumoto asked, just a bit bitterly.

"The Rangiku I know wouldn't give up so easily, or cry about it like some little baby." Rangiku flinched at the degrading insult. "She wouldn't hide this away from me for three days either. She'd get up and do something, and if she couldn't she'd tell someone, not suffer this burden alone. Don't suffer alone Rangiku, I'm here for you." Nanao reached out and grabbed her hand and held it gently. Rangiku let out a few sobs.

"Something had to have happened on his mission. He couldn't just forget all of that time with you like that. Wasn't there anything?" Rangiku shook her head. "There was nothing, not a trace of a threat or any kind of reiatsu except his. I don't know how he lost his memories, but the fact is he did." Matsumoto choked, lifting her hand to wipe her eyes.

"There must've been something-" "There was nothing! Kami took all those memories away! He didn't like me being happy so he took Toshiro's memories! Yet he left mine alone so I could suffer!" Rangiku cried and covered her face with her hands. Nanao pulled Rangiku into her arms. She felt so bad for her best friend. To lose someone you love like that, it was a fate worse than death itself. Nanao stroked her hair gently, trying to soothe her cries. It felt like forever before she calmed down.

"Listen Rangiku. Things happen for a reason. We'll figure out something, okay? Until then you have to be strong. Now you just stay home and take as much time as you need to recover, and I'll make sure you won't get into trouble for the time off. In the mean time, you should eat something, and get some real fluids into you. Come on." Nanao pulled her gently off the bed and led her out of the bedroom.

And that was the beginning of a new, and very sad, set of chapters in Rangiku's life.

* * *

Dun dun DUNNN! And that's the chapter. I told you it was sad. But now you know the story, so now we can move onto the real story. What happened to Hitsugaya? Next time we will see how Rangiku adjusts to this new situation. To those who guessed the reason Rangiku was upset, thank you for trying, your guesses were nice to read. I must take my leave now and get started on the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	4. The Flower Stops Blooming

* * *

Yo! Back with the next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed last time. Now the real story begins. So basically for some unknown reason (At least to you guys. XD) Toshiro has lost all his memories of ever being with Rangiku, and Rangiku is devastated. She not only has to cope with the pain, but she has to continue working with the man she loves dearly yet remembers nothing about their relationship. A very heart-wrenching, teary-eyed journey awaits her as she tries to find a way to get him back. Let it begin. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 3**

The Flower Stops Blooming

Rangiku sighed shakily as she adjusted her shihakusho, checking over herself in the mirror. She would hate to go back to the office, after five days absence, looking like hell. Then again why should she care? It's not like she had anyone to look good for anymore. She let out another sigh and grabbed her pink scarf, draping it over her shoulders. Rangiku began to wonder what sort of things could be going on in his partially-empty head now.

_"Oh and Hitsugaya-Taicho also told me to tell you to 'hurry and get your cheerful ass back here'. You can tell there's still some hope for him..."_ Nanao had said before leaving the night before. It made Rangiku feel a _little_ bit better. But only by a small bit. Rangiku still had her doubts about returning to work. But she couldn't escape him forever. She had to face him eventually. Might as well get it over with, she supposed.

Matsumoto looked over onto her dresser. She walked over to it and stared down at an object she had always felt so honored to wear.

Her Tenth Division armband.

It was a symbol of her loyalty and devotion to her division and to the Soul Society. It was proof that she had earned the rank of a Fukutaicho. It was what kept her by his side all these years... But how much did it mean to her now? Did she truly feel the same way about it now? She would always be loyal to the Soul Society but could she still give her devotion to her division? Especially with _him_ leading it?

Rangiku couldn't believe herself. She was making it sound as if she didn't want to work with him anymore. It was impossible to not want to work with him, she knew that for a fact. But she still felt resentment towards him though, for forgetting her and all those months he spent with her. How could he? He always told her how he cherished and treasured the moments he spent with her, so why was it so easy for him to let them go?

Matsumoto Rangiku was determined to find out.

She was not willing to let him go that easily now that she had a few days to think about it. She'd have to get used to the fact that they're not together anymore, but she was a strong woman. If she could live through Gin she could live through this.

With that thought in mind she swiped the armband and proudly placed it on her uniform. She hurried to the front door and put on her shoes, then took a deep breath and opened the door for the first time in days. The sunlight nearly blinded her. After being in a dark house for five days, her eyes needed to adjust to the sun she missed so much yet couldn't face while in her depression.

Rangiku breathed in the fresh air, her lungs feeling relief. Too much stuffy air she'd inhaled for days, this fresh air felt wonderful. Nanao had been kind enough not to make her go outside until she was ready. Rangiku just wanted to take her time, and not feel rushed. But Nanao had not been kind to the other things. She _cleaned_ and took away her _sake_ for heaven's sake! Matsumoto had been just fine in her nest. But now that she had sobered, and let her mind fix itself back into a normal state, she thanked Nanao.

The walk felt nice. Her legs had been useless the last few days, using them felt so good. But she knew her brief good mood would not last long, and it didn't, plus she would soon be at the office and once again be face to face with _him_. Rangiku didn't have a plan really, she figured she'd best wing it and see what happens, and also deal with whatever Kami dishes out on her. She just hoped she was strong enough to do it, it was easier said than done.

Soon her feet paused as she saw her division come into view. She missed it's familiar walls and paths so much, it was so great to see them again. Rangiku continued walking, keeping her posture straight and her head up high. She would be strong, no matter what, she told herself. Her hand felt the familiar touch of the door into her division. And she stepped in, welcoming the soothing feeling of being where she belonged.

Her head turned, facing the more-than-familiar hallway towards the office. The office... She knows he's there. She feels his reiatsu, and it feels so good to her after being without it so long. But his reiatsu did not caress her like it normally did when they were together, or give her any greeting at all. It was just there. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding, and walked to the door to her office. Here goes nothing, she mused before slowly opening the door.

"M-Morning Taicho." Even though they weren't together anymore, it still made her heart flutter when she saw him. The last time she saw him though... He had pushed her away... She shook away the thought and let a smile appear. The first smile in days she might add. He looked up from his work at the sound of her voice.

"Ah, nice to see you remembered you have a job to do. Welcome back, Matsumoto." He let a smirk grace his features. She laughed lightly, trying to make herself sound amused. "I'm sorry for being gone so long. Been feeling under the weather." She said, a hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"I hope you're feeling better. You weren't caught in that storm were you?" Toshiro asked, a brow raised. She nodded weakly. "You know if you still feel bad you can take off for a while longer. I can't have my second suffering and let it interfere with her work." He insisted. Rangiku could only smile, he was still concerned for her, that was another sign. It had to be.

"I'm much better now. It was just a cold. And Nanao-chan took good care of me." She held up a fist in the air. "No sickness can take down Matsumoto Rangiku!" She giggled and he shook his head, smiling. Yup, she was feeling better, he mused.

"I'm glad Matsumoto." Hitsugaya chuckled. She couldn't help but blush at the familiar chuckle. A wonderful sound. "U-Umm, how about I take some of that paperwork off your hands?" She asked, taking attention away from her cheeks. Rangiku grabbed a stack and carried it to her desk. Toshiro's eyes showed he was bewildered.

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling better? You _must _be sick if you want to to paperwork." He said incredibly. She laughed nervously. "Maybe that sickness did something to my brain?" Rangiku inquired, placing the stack on her desk. He gave her a look she didn't quite understand.

"I hope not, I like you the way you are Matsumoto." Rangiku felt her cheeks heat up and turned back to her desk. It wasn't fair, he wasn't even trying and he could still make her blush. Damn he was good.

"Th-Thank you Taicho. But I thought you'd be happy that I would actually do work for a change." She turned back to him, and he simply shrugged. "I've grown so used to you slacking off. It doesn't matter to me whether you do any work or not anymore. What matters is that you're here." Hitsugaya stated, picking up his pen and continuing his work. Rangiku felt the blush return. He was still so sweet. She smiled. There was still hope for them, there had to be. She could tell there was still a part of him that still loved and cared for her...

She chortled. "That's really sweet Taicho. Do you study poetry? You somehow make anything you say sound poetic." She said playfully, adoring the blush that came onto his cheeks. Her grin turned back into a soft smile. She could still make him blush... She remembered how she would tease him, and then when that blush came up she'd run her fingers lightly over his cheeks. Feeling the warmth that she brought there...

"Get to work Matsumoto." He ordered, lifting his hand to cover his cheeks, and hide the blush. She giggled and saluted. "Aye Captain!" He rolled his eyes yet smiled nonetheless.

Over the next hour Rangiku had, for once, done her duty as Fukutaicho and did her share of paperwork. Of course she hated it but she found a nice way to get through it. Every now and then, she'd stop writing, and let her eyes look over to his desk. She'd watch him as he wrote gracefully, his pen skillfully moving across the paper to create a lovely handwriting only her Toshiro could create. Rangiku loved watching him. She loved watching as his teal eyes moved from side to side as he wrote.

Or how every now and then, he'd run a hand through his soft hair. She could definitely say it was soft because of the thousands of times she had ran her fingers through it. And she loved it when he pulled his hair back as he ran a hand through it. It gave him a sexy look Rangiku couldn't even begin to describe. It made her miss him so much.

But then, he'd get the feeling he was being watched, and lift his eyes towards her. And, not wanting to create an awkward situation, she'd quickly glue her eyes back to her paperwork and keep writing. She could feel his gaze on her for several moments before she felt it leave her and go back to his work.

She did this several times. Glancing and staring for a while, before he'd feel her gaze and then go back to work. It was basically the only motive for her to work, was when he'd be staring at her after getting the feeling she was watching him. She could basically get through several sheets at a time that way, compared to the two sheets she'd do without the motive. This was a game she'd made with him when they were together.

Back then she'd get easily distracted by him during work hours, daydreaming of him and her doings funner things than paperwork. And then one day he caught her staring at him. So he just stared right back, trying his hardest not to crack a smile. They did this back and forth until someone cracked, laughing or breaking into a smile, losing the game. Rangiku felt happy that she could still play a less-fun-yet-nice version of their game.

Yet her little game was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." Hitsugaya called. Rangiku lifted her head to see the door open.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, a member from first came and told me to give this to you." It was their Third Seat. She crossed over to the desk and hand Hitsugaya a folder. "Thank you, you can go." She bowed and left. Toshiro flipped open the folder, and read through. Rangiku stood up and walked over to his desk.

"What is it Taicho?" She asked. "First has been given more strange sighting reports. There's been thirteen this past week and a half. This is very strange. This report says that every division is to stay on guard and do not allow any members to go anywhere alone. First must be getting really spooked by this. It's almost like the Bount all over again." Hitsugaya sighed and slid the folder to Rangiku. She picked it up and read it.

"It also says the leaders have to do a sweep of their divisions every other day. Are these strange sightings really that scary to them?" Rangiku asked. "I don't know. First has been like this ever since the end of the war. Anything strange or a possible threat had to be dealt with immediately. They really want to keep history from repeating itself I suppose." He leaned back in his chair.

"But isn't it already repeating itself? The Winter War starting off as strange sightings from the arrancar. The Bounts started appearing and disappearing in the Living Realm. Do you think maybe there's someone deliberately trying to make history repeat itself? Or could it be coincidence?" She wondered if it really was possible. If so, who could be doing it?

"I suppose you have a point there. I'll be sure to bring that up at the next meeting. But in the meantime I think it would be safe if you kept on your toes. I doubt whatever is behind these sightings can get into Seireitei without being noticed, so I'm sure we're safe for now. They may be hiding out in Rukongai. I wonder what the possibilities are that some arrancar may have survived the last war. If so, how? And how did they get into Soul Society without being noticed?" He asked, more to himself than to Rangiku.

"Don't think too much on it, we don't know anything yet. Until we do we should just stick to being on guard." Rangiku stated, feeling a sense of comfort at how their old relationship hadn't changed. "Right..." He muttered. He still had some bad feelings about those strange sightings, such as the sighting he had gone to investigate. He couldn't exactly recall, but he knew something else might've happened...

"Taicho?" He snapped his gaze up to Rangiku. "How about I get some tea and we finish the paperwork. Maybe when we're done we can goof off the rest of the day." She chortled, a big smile on her face. He chuckled.

"Maybe. If you actually do all your work. But tea does sound nice." She made a pout. "Maybe? Just maybe?" She really hopes he'll say yes. If he does, that will be her opportunity to try and get his memories back. He couldn't help but feel weak against that pout. Though he didn't know why.

"Alright Matsumoto. Maybe after we're done we can go for a walk." Rangiku's pout turned into a bright smile. "Yay!" She cheered and skipped happily out of the room. Hitsugaya watched her with an amused look. _Some things never change..._ He thought idly. Picking up his pen, he continued his work.

Rangiku felt a tinge of joy as she walked to the kitchen. She felt her depressed emotions all but vanish, yet a light of hope still shined. Even though he may not remember, there were signs that he still loved her. The Toshiro that loved her could _never_ resist her pout, ever. And the Toshiro from before their relationship, would not joke around like the Toshiro she just encountered. And he, in a way, played their game. Rangiku could see the hope.

If she could just find a way to make him remember, then everything will be alright again.

She carried the tray with their tea back to the office, a small smile on her face. She skillfully kicked the door open with her foot and hopped in. Closing the door with her elbow. When a piercing sound pealed in her ears. Her head automatically turned to the creator of the sound and she saw Hinamori Momo, standing beside Toshiro's desk, shaking with laughter.

Rangiku's eyes darted from Momo to Toshiro, who was also sharing a smile. Matsumoto felt a tinge of pain, yet ignored it. She approached the desk and cleared her throat, placing the tea on his desk. Hitsugaya's gaze switched from Momo to Rangiku.

"Ah Matsumoto, thank you." He said, taking a cup from the tray and sipping. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the delicious, warm liquid went down his thoat. Rangiku smiled at the fact that she could still please him with her tea. Momo took the second cup, which was originally meant for Rangiku.

"I've always wondered how your tea tasted Rangiku-san. Shiro-chan has mentioned it in the past." Hinamori said before taking a sip. Rangiku felt a bit of aggavation, how dare she take her tea! "Mmm! Rangiku-san this really is delicious! Shiro-chan wasn't kidding." Momo smiled and took a bigger sip. Hitsugaya scowled.

"Hinamori, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho. And that's Matsumoto's cup you're drinking." He said sternly. Momo's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry Rangiku-san!" Hinamori bowed in apology and set the cup back onto the tray.

"I-It's okay, go ahead and drink it. It's nice to know my tea is loved." Rangiku said, offering a smile. "W-Well, I really just came to ask Shiro if he could come with me to my division. I'm having trouble with my defense squad, they know the kido but they need better hand-to-hand skills. And unfortunately I don't do that category well." Momo laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I suppose I could show them a thing or two." Rangiku's wide eyes darted to him. He was looking at Momo with a friendly smile. "Thank you Shiro! I'll treat you to lunch as thanks!" Momo chirped, clapping her hands together in a joyful manner.

"That sounds nice Hinamori." Rangiku felt another tinge of pain. Did he already forget the plans he made with her? Like he forgot everything else?

"Matsumoto, I trust you to watch over things while I'm gone." Hitsugaya said, getting out of his chair. Matsumoto watched him sadly as he grabbed Hyourinmaru and walked out with Hinamori. And the Rangiku was all alone again.

She asks him to go out after work is done, he says maybe. Momo asks him to help out with training during work, he immediately says yes. Where was the justice in that?! That wasn't fair! Rangiku's fists clenched at her sides. She felt so angry she just had to hit something. She came close to breaking of a part of the desk, before something clicked in her mind.

_Haineko... _Rangiku called. **_Mistress... _**The cat responded. _Can you... Can you sense Hyourinmaru at all? Anything? A single trace?_ Rangiku asked, in a way she sounded as if she was begging. Begging for her to say that her connection to Hyourinmaru was still in tact and that Hyourinmaru still remembered her. Surely the memory loss couldn't have effected his zanpakuto too.

**_I'm sorry Mistress... Hyourinmaru... Remembers nothing either..._** Rangiku felt the world closing around her. It wasn't fair. How could it have effected him too?! **_Mistress... I'm sorry..._** Haineko's prescence disappeared, leaving Rangiku alone.

Matsumoto just felt so alone now, more than ever before. The only two people who understood her anymore, who understood the truth and stood by her for it, were Haineko and Nanao. But while she appearciated their comfort, it wasn't them that she wanted. She wanted _him_ back. That was all she wanted in this world more than anything. She'd sell her soul to get him back. She'd give up a limb to have him back.

She sank to her knees onto the floor, her gaze lowering to her limp hands. These hands that longed to touch him, to wrap around him and embrace him... Rangiku felt a tinge of self-consciousness. Also self-doubt. How was she ever going to bring his memories back now?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The light of hope began to slowly fade, and the winds began to grow heavy... The lone daffodil began to fall into complete and total darkness...  
_

* * *

And that's the chapter. Seems like Rangiku's faith in herself is still in tact, but how long will it last? Can she keep it up? Or will she end up losing it completely? Stick around and find out. I'm proud to say that you'll get more HitsuMatsu next chapter. ^^ How you ask? You'll find out! And I just want to point out, that throughout the story, references to a daffodil will be made, hence the title. You can guess what it represents if you want. Earn a cookie! Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	5. Dreams Of My Love

* * *

Yo! Back with the next chapter. I told you guys that this story was sad. And it's just going to get sadder. Yet it's addicting isn't it? That's what i've been told at least. Hee hee. So right now I'm just going to tell you what the daffodil represents so you won't be confused. The daffodil represents Rangiku as she goes further and further into her quest to get Toshiro back. This is a short chapter, but then next one will be longer, promise. And thanks to those who reviewed. On with the chapter. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 4  
**

Dreams Of My Love

_It was night, the full moon shined over the Seireitei. It was close to midnight by now and almost everyone was asleep. The sound of crickets echoing off the dark, moon-lighted streets as they played their little music. All was calm.  
_

_They walked hand in hand down the large streets, not worrying about people seeing them because of the lateness of the hour. Even if someone was to see them, it didn't really matter. Not at this particular moment anyway. He had invited her to his place for the night, and she happily accepted. How could she pass up an opportunity to go to her lovers nice home? She had only been there once before, and hadn't gotten a good look in it. Besides, his bed was probably way bigger than hers, she thought with a grin. _

_They stepped into the house and switched on a few lamps instead of the overhead lights. Lamps were a nice mood setter, or at least that's what Rangiku said. He asked her if she'd like some tea, and she said that would be nice. So while he was in the kitchen making their tea, she took the chance to look around. He had a nice place. A little too bland and simple for her taste, but she could easily fix that. If he let her that is. She wandered around the room, taking in the decorative fashion he had. Quite a few dragon-like themes. _

_He had a lot of books too, if he had anymore he'd need a whole room to store them in. He probably did, she mused. There were at least four shelves in the living room. Who knows how many more he had throughout the house. However one of the shelves wasn't full of books, it was full of CD's. Rangiku smiled slightly and decided to look.  
_

_"An interesting collection Toshiro. You like the classics I see." Rangiku walked along the shelf, eying the CD's one by one. "Oh? And you also like several rock bands too. Hee hee, I never pictured you for much of a punk Taicho." She teased, laughing at the annoyed snort he made from the kitchen.  
_

_"So what? I simply like music that appeals to me. But I've seen your music collection as well." Rangiku stiffened. "And I didn't know you had a heavy metal CD." He turned and flashed her a smirk. Rangiku smacked her forehead and blush appeared on her cheeks._

_"I-It was a gift! Renji gave it to me! I don't like it I just keep it there to be nice." She stammered. His smirk widened. "Sure Rangiku." He said in a non-believing voice. Rangiku turned her attention back to the CD shelf. She had to admit though, he had an interesting collection. Matsumoto wandered to the battery-powered CD player sitting at the end of the shelf. _

_"Hmm, let's see what you've been listening to." She mumbled, lifting a delicate, and freshly manicured, finger to push the play button. The stereo turned itself on and took several moments to read the CD inside. Then a soft, slow song began playing. She knew instantly it was a piano that was playing the lead solo. The melody was so soothing Rangiku was unconsciously swaying to the music.  
_

_ Then suddenly a hand grabbed hers and pulled her against him. He laced their fingers together, and put her other hand on his shoulder then put his other hand on her waist. Rangiku looked at him curiously. _

_"May I have this dance?" Hitsugaya asked with a crooked grin. Rangiku laughed lightly. "Why of course dear sir." She said sweetly. Toshiro chuckled. And steadily began to move with her. Slowly and gracefully they moved along the floor, Toshiro leading. Rangiku stared up into his eyes and they moved, loving how the light made his eyes shine. Matsumoto wasn't much of a dancer when it came to the waltz, but it didn't matter if she was inexperienced. With Toshiro leading her, like he always did, Rangiku felt the moves her body was making come naturally. _

_"And just where did you learn to dance like this, Toshiro?" She asked. He blushed slightly. "Hinamori once made me watch a corny musical with her. I kinda picked up the basic steps after so many dance numbers." He scowled as Matsumoto giggled, clearly amused at the fact that he learned to dance from a musical. _

_"Shut up. The steps just glued themselves into my mind. But now I see they do have some use." Toshiro grumbled. Rangiku smiled softly. "Such a charmer, dancing with a lady like this. Trying to woo her into something?" She teased. He rolled his eyes then grinned._

_"I don't need dancing to woo her into something I want." He said lowly, leaning down to press his lips against her forehead. Rangiku let out a content sigh, not responding so she could listen to the music. She unlaced their fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck, while her wrapped his around her waist. He still continued to lead them as they slowly danced around his living room. Matsumoto leaned her head against his shoulder and felt her eyes slowly close. This moment was just perfect for her._

_They continued to dance, even after the song ended and switched to a new song. This song was a bit faster and more upbeat but they still continued to dance slowly. Hitsugaya let his hand softly rub up and down her back, giving her a tingly sensation throughout her body. Rangiku moved one of her hands up a little to let her fingers run through the hair at the back of his neck. She just loved his hair. Recently she discovered that if she played with it enough, it would lose volume and hang around his face in such a cute manner. It reminded her of the boy she met long ago.  
_

_Toshiro removed his hand from her waist and placed it under her chin to tilt it up towards him. He stared lovingly into her eyes, a soft smile decorating his usually frowning face. Rangiku felt him draw close and her lips parted instinctively just as his lips made contact with hers. The hand under her chin slid up to her cheek, caressing softly.  
_

_"Rangiku, I love you." He whispered against her lips. His cool, minty breath blowing on her hot lips. She didn't respond, knowing her actions spoke louder than words. She knew he'd understand she loved him too through the hungry kiss she gave him. _

_Soon they were doing a more primal dance rather than a ballroom dance...  
_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rangiku's eyes opened wide and she shot up into a sitting position. Her heart was racing and her breasts were heaving as her breathing quickened. She raised a hand to her forehead, feeling a headache building. She let out soft pants, trying to slow her breathing.

Then she quickly pulled away her hand. Rangiku looked down and saw warm liquid on her palm. She lifted it back to her face and touched her cheek. She then realized she was crying as she felt hot tears sliding down, down her cheek, and over her fingers, all the way down her hand.

Matsumoto felt so weak, crying even in her sleep. Crying even after such a wonderful dream. No. It wasn't a dream, not a dream at all. It was a memory. She knew it was, it was just one of the many memories she made with him. Rangiku can still picture that particular memory she had just seen. It was at least nine and a half months ago. It had to have been one of the best nights of her life. Even Gin never tried anything that romantic. It made Rangiku's heart warm as she recalled the wonderful feelings she got when he danced with her.

The way he touched her so delicately, like she was some precious flower. The way he stared so lovingly at her, giving her and only her his undivided attention. The way his heart beat faster and faster the more she touched him with soft caresses of her fingers. It was all so wonderful. And to be honest it was the first time she had ever danced like that with a man. Sure she'd danced with men at a few parties, but never a ballroom dance like that. Toshiro just had the power to make her feel like she could do anything.

But why...?

Why was she re seeing it? Was it some kind of reminder? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Or could it be that her own dreams were turning against her now? Even in her sleep she wasn't safe. And here she thought she could escape the sadness and the pain she felt in her heart in the wonderful world of sleep. But now she wasn't safe anywhere...

Rangiku would've said something but she was worried about waking Haineko. The ash cat was finally treating her with some respect and actually being nice. Haineko actually stayed up until Rangiku fell asleep, even though she was laying in bed, crying for what felt like hours. Matsumoto was grateful to have a zanpakuto that could be comforting. When she wanted to be.

Matsumoto wiped away at the tears. Yet more kept coming, and she just furiously wiped them all away just as fast as they came. Rangiku wondered just how Haineko could sleep so peacefully. How could she not have woken up? Or was she engrossed in her own nice dream that she refused to wake up from it? Rangiku understood the feeling if that was the case. She wished with all her heart that she never had to wake up from that wonderful dream.

At least then she could smile and once again feel loved by the man she simply couldn't escape.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Haunted by memories of the past... _

* * *

And that's the chapter. As you can see, I've found a way to give you HitsuMatsu, without actually leaving the plot. It actually makes it even better! Using these dream sequences, you can also see the fun they had when they were together. And go "Ooh" and "Aww" and stuff like that! XD I told you this was going to be short, but i promise you that the next one will be a lot longer. I just wanted to open you up to this new obsticle that Rangiku is going to face. REVIEW! ^^ Anyway i must take my leave now! Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	6. Come A Little Closer

Yo! Back with the next chapter. As promised this chapter is longer. ^^ Now, i hate to say this but i'm kinda stumped. I have a lot of ideas for this friggin thing, but am having trouble piecing them together. I have parts of future chapters, including the ending, saved on a file on my computer, so i'm trying to get them in.

But i'm mostly stumped because i have the later chapters planned better than these early chapters. So it may take me a while to update chapters. But eventually i'll get it right and you can enjoy it much better. But don't worry, i'll have it figured out soon. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 5**

Come A Little Closer

Rangiku let out a big yawn as she dressed for work. She found herself unable to go back to sleep after waking up from that dream. Luckily it was around six a.m. when she woke up. But afterward she had nothing to do but lay there and stare up at the ceiling. Trying to think of anything but Toshiro, or anything related. She didn't want to cry again...

Haineko was still asleep, not that Rangiku was surprised. The lazy feline always slept to the late hours of the afternoon. But then again Haineko had stayed up late last night, waiting for Rangiku to go to sleep. Matsumoto was actually surprised the cat had the patience for it. But as it turns out, Haineko felt incredibly bad for Rangiku and felt obligated to help her in any way she could.

And Rangiku was grateful to the ash cat, even though she probably had her own pain to deal with from losing her precious ice dragon, she still comforted Rangiku. But Haineko was acting strong against her pain, unlike Matsumoto...

Yet Rangiku was thankful to her, Haineko's presence was very soothing to her. Especially when Haineko's reiatsu wrapped protectively around her in a comforting, and almost loving, manner. That was what helped Rangiku fall asleep.

It reminded her of her nights with Toshiro. When he'd not only wrap his strong arms around her, but his reiatsu as well, for extra comfort...

Rangiku shook her head to shake away the memory. She couldn't afford to go to the office with a tear-stained face. Her Taicho would want to know what was wrong, and that could lead to a bad situation. Matsumoto lifted her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She was so tired. It was bad enough she had trouble sleeping at night, but that dream just made it harder.

Her eyes drifted to a picture frame sitting on her nightstand. It was laying face-down, and for good reason too. Rangiku reached out and picked it up, holding it out in front of her so she could look at it. It was a picture of herself and Hitsugaya, back when he was still her short little Taicho. Rangiku had brought back a disposable camera from the Real World and decided to take a surprise picture with him.

In the picture, you could see her hugging him tightly from behind, a big smile on her face. And Toshiro, with a surprised look on his face, you could clearly tell he was caught off-guard. Matsumoto smiled sadly.

"It all seemed so easy back then... Carefree, happy, calm... Now, it all seems so different and hard. Especially with you not here anymore, Toshiro..." She murmured, her hand lifting to allow her fingers to brush over the picture. Her fingers lingered over his face.

With a soft sigh she put down the picture and grabbed her scarf, then headed out the door. Matsumoto thought long and hard as she adjusted her scarf onto her shoulders and walked down the streets. What was she going to do? How do you go about bringing someone's memories back? Personally she thought Nanao's suggetion was to cliche.

_"I once read a story called "A Forgotten Love". It's a story much similar to your situation. A woman was in an accident and forgot all about the man she loved. And he was just like you. The story goes that he tried to recreate the memories they shared, sort of like giving her deja vu to help her remember. Or something like that. The point is, maybe you should try to remind him of those memories you guys shared. Recreate a date or something. Maybe deja vu will help..." _

Deja vu? How was she supposed to do that? Recreate a date? She sort of tried to do that yesterday but Momo was more important... Rangiku bitterly wondered how their little "training session" went. Hinamori always had a bad habit of spoiling Rangiku's plans, even when Toshiro still had all his memories.

The very thought of the bun-headed brat made Matsumoto's hands clench into tight fists. It was obvious Momo switched her childish crush from Aizen to Hitsugaya. Competition was never Rangiku's favorite thing, but there was no way in Hell she'd allow Momo to take him like this.

Subconsciously she was stomping her angry feet through her division, stress obvious in her movements. Her squad members remained silent as she passed them, afraid to say anything that might send her wrath their way. With another heavy sigh she opened the door to the office. Only to find not a soul was inside.

She stepped in and let her eyes scan the room. Hitsugaya was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes sweeped his desk and her own, Rangiku noticed a note lying neatly on her desk. Noticing the familiar handwriting, she picked it up and read.

_"Matsumoto, _

_A Taicho's meeting was called this morning, to discuss the strange sightings. Now there have been sixteen sightings reported. I'll explain the details when I get back. Please, for once, do the paperwork. I should be back by lunch. That work better be finished._

_~ Hitsugaya-Taicho._

_P.S. Be ready to go out to lunch when I get back, I did say we would go out and I meant it."_

Matsumoto stared shocked at the last sentence before she let out a joyful squeal. "He remembered!" She cheered. Rangiku hugged the note to her chest and a wide smile spread on her lips. This was perfect, now that she would have some time with him, she can work on getting his memories back.

With a feeling of new, she sat down and set to work on the paperwork.

* * *

Rangiku decided it would be best to just take him to a small restaurant, nothing special just a nice place to go eat a nice lunch. She couldn't help the sense of deja vu that was running through her, she wondered if he could feel it too. They did go out to lunch like this a couple times when they were together, and it was always fun.

"So tell me Taicho, what made you decide to actually come with me?" She asked, subconsciously rotating the cup of tea in her hand.

"Matsumoto you've been asking me to go out to places with you for years. I figured, for once, why not? Besides, it just felt... sort of natural to go out with you for some reason... I guess that doesn't make much sense, does it?" Hitsugaya said, resting his chin on his palm.

"Oh trust me, it makes a lot of sense." She smiled at him. They kept the conversations casual, not talking about work or anything of relation, just enjoying the other's company. Rangiku felt so calm, his presence was still just as soothing to her. However the topic of work wasn't ignored for long.

"So now there have been sixteen strange sightings?" Rangiku asked, frowning slightly when he nodded.

"Nobody understands it. The Soutaicho is worried. All the witnesses claim that they saw something appear and then disappear, with absolutely no clue as to who or what it was. The stealth force is working around the clock to investigate, but we have no new leads. It's very strange. Whenever we explore what little leads we have, we come to a dead end." He scowled to himself a little before continuing.

"Whoever is causing all these disturbances, certainly knows how to cover their tracks. Nobody can even find a trace of reiatsu left behind, and when they do it disappears. It's as if they're toying with us or something. They make no attempt to come into the Seireitei, and they don't commit any murders or cause any scenes. Their objective is a big mystery." Hitsugaya took a sip of his drink, while Matsumoto thought of what he said.

"Do they suggest taking any action?" Rangiku asked. "Yamamoto thinks that the sightings will continue, so stealth force is setting up watch towers all over Rukongai. They're hoping to catch a glimpse of what is causing all this. And when they do they plan to capture it and interrogate it." Toshiro murmured.

"Won't they avoid repeating themselves? They certainly can't be stupid enough to return to areas they've been to. Especially if they know we're looking for them. And they will definitely avoid watch towers." Rangiku argued.

"We have little to go on Matsumoto. Even if our actions are blind and foolish now, they're the most we can do. We have to know what we're dealing with, before it gets too far out of hand." He stated, earning a nod from her.

"But never mind about that. I think it's almost time to go back to work." He said, glancing at the clock on the wall. Rangiku pouted. She didn't feel she had accomplished much with her mission.

With a small sigh she reached out for the bill at the end of their table. Just in time to cover his hand as he attempted to do the same.

Their eyes locked for a minute before they both pulled their hands back, blush creeping onto their cheeks. Rangiku giggled nervously, muttering an apology. He simply smiled.

"That's weird." He muttered. "What is?" She asked curious. "Well... It's nothing to worry about but... I felt a sudden urge of deja vu just now. I don't know why though." Hitsugaya laughed a bit to himself, but Matsumoto did not laugh.

She beamed a bright smile.

It was true that something identical to this happened before when they were together. So imagine how happy she felt that the idea of giving him deja vu was working. Maybe if he got enough he'd start to remember.

Being the gentleman he was, he paid the bill and they left soon after for the office.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were silent as they made their way back to the office. Rangiku wanted more than anything to hold the hand that occasionally brushed against their own. It was hard to resist, but she knew if she tried he would object in some way. No need to make him uncomfortable. They soon made it to their building, but Hitsugaya stopped them before they went any further.

"I want to apologize, Matsumoto." He said as they stopped near the office door. "Hmm? For what Taicho?" Matsumoto asked, turning towards him and giving him a curious stare.

"I realize, yesterday, I had been unfair. I said I would go for a walk with you and then cruelly deserted you to help Hinamori. That was unfair and completely rude of me. And for that I apologize." Rangiku couldn't believe what she was hearing. But nonetheless smiled at him.

"I forgive you Taicho, you going to lunch with me pretty much made it up." He smiled back. "Maybe, if you want, we can go out to lunch together tomorrow?" If she could, Matsumoto was sure she'd spontaneously combust or something.

"I'd love to!" She giggled.

* * *

_New hope arises... Love may bloom once more..._

* * *

And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Btw the part with the book called "A Forgotten Love" i made that all up so don't go looking for it in the library. XD Basically i might just be creating filler chapters or something. But bear with me people, this story will get better, trust me. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	7. Can't Let You Go

Yo! Back with the next chapter. I feel really bad about being late in updating, but i wish you could understand how mixed up my stories are. I'm usually an organized person too. DX But i'm here now and am now finally able to plan this story further to get to the good stuff. You'll like the good stuff trust me. Warning, after the dream, the chapter gets kinda boring. Enjoy anyway!!!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 6  
**

Can't Let You Go

_Rangiku awoke to the feeling of warm lips pressing themselves against her cheek. She let out a sleepy groan and opened one eye. Smiling when she saw her beloved Taicho kneeling beside the tub. _

_"You know, it's dangerous to fall asleep when taking a bath." He pointed out playfully, resting his chin on his forearm on the side of the tub. "Well maybe if you didn't wear me out at night, I wouldn't be so tired during the day; leading to the fact that I fell asleep in the tub." She teased with a grin._

_He smirked. "But that's the fun part, and you know you like it." She couldn't argue with that logic. But Rangiku really hadn't expected to fall asleep. She was just taking a relaxing hot bath, the next thing she knew she fell asleep. But what a nice way to wake up. _

_"You know that's quite unfair." He said after a minute. Matsumoto gave him a questioning look, to which he laughed. "Taking a bath without me, I mean." He added and she laughed lightly as well. "Well I didn't know I wasn't allowed to take a bath alone." She said innocently.  
_

_"Well now you know." He said, lifting his arm and rolling up his sleeve to reveal a long muscular arm. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. A kiss Rangiku could drown herself in. _

_She didn't see as he reached over and grabbed a washcloth hanging on a hook. He dipped it into the hot water before gently caressing her exposed neck with it. His tongue ran across her lips, asking for entrance, a request Rangiku happily complied. As their tongues danced, he ran the cloth down onto her chest above her breasts. Feeling wide awake now, Rangiku lifted her hand out of the water to lightly caress his cheek. He did not care if she got him wet._

_He pulled away from her lips, his eyes dropping to watch as he ran the cloth across her chest. She made a low humming sound as he finally ran it over her breast. Hitsugaya didn't put too much pressure into it, but just enough to massage her skin. It felt deliciously wonderful to her. So many sensations in just one movement. _

_Then her hands shot out of the water, grabbing tightly onto his robes and pulling hard. It didn't surprise him that she could pull him into the tub, it was the suddenness of her action that did. But he didn't particularly care right now. The clothes would eventually dry, and he wanted nothing more than to be close to her, just like she wanted to be close to him._

_"I got you." She sang, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He chuckled softly but did not reply otherwise as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Rangiku's hands drifted around him, untying his sash and parting his robes as his did wondrous things to her breasts. _

_Finally she was able to rid him of the haori and shihakusho, tossing it out of the tub. Her hands began to run over his stomach, working their way up his chest then over to his shoulders. Toshiro pulled away from her lips to look into her luminous silver-blue eyes, both panting heavily. _

_"I love you." She murmured, her hands sliding up his neck to cup both his cheeks. He grinned, whispering his own confession of love and desire before running his hands over her hips to her thighs. Rangikugot annoyed with the cloth rubbing against her legs and proceeded to rid him of the hindrance.  
_

_The bath water soon began to over flow and spill out onto the floor, but neither noticed, nor cared.  
_

_

* * *

_

Pale silver-blue eyes snapped open, and instinctively she thrust up into a sitting position. Once again she felt her heart pounding, and thought she could actually hear it hammering in her ears as she gasped desperately for air.

She had another dream - No, another memory...

Letting out a heavy sigh she ran a hand through her matted hair. There were signs that she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. Her blanket was hanging half off the bed, her sheets were ruffled and bunching up at certain spots, and her hair was messed up from constant moving around.

At least this time she wasn't crying. She honestly didn't know how many more tears she could shed over him. Were you only allowed so many tears to shed per person? Was it possible that you could quit crying over someone even while bearing immense pain? Rangiku didn't think so.

It was barely one in the morning, and yet she couldn't feel the need to go back to sleep. If it was up to her she'd choose to never wake up, and live in that dream with her Toshiro forever.

But she knew that would never happen.

It's already been two weeks since she returned to work after finding out Hitsugaya forgot her. She'd made a plan to help him remember, but that wasn't going so well. That one lunch with him was all she had really gotten, Momo had intervened. It had to have been bad karma, Kami must've been seriously angry about something Rangiku had done. Because he just did not want her to be happy anymore.

Hitsugaya now spent most of his time with Momo, despite Rangiku's attempts at getting him to go for a drink with her. It was like Momo somehow knew Toshiro was vulnerable, and was now using the opportunity to steal him away. Even though Momo's reason for taking him weren't the same as hers, Rangiku still felt the little brat was doing it on purpose.

She never used to be this desirable for his attention before. She must be plotting to win him over or something.

What would Rangiku do if that were to happen? If Momo had somehow won Toshiro's love and affections, how would Rangiku deal with it? How much more painful would that be? It was already painful enough to see him go on outings with her, how much more painful would it be to watch him actually be her lover? The thought made Rangiku cringe, and she suddenly felt exhausted again.

A single tear rolled down her cheek before she finally fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Later, Rangiku strolled into the office, bright and early. She noticed her Taicho wasn't at his desk. Maybe he hadn't gotten there yet, or was called to another meeting? Wouldn't surprised her. It was until she heard shuffling on the couch that she realized she wasn't alone like she thought. She turned and saw him sleeping soundly on the couch. She couldn't help but smile softly at the sight.

_Must be his afternoon nap, he hasn't taken one in a long time... _

Softly, she closed the door behind her, before tiptoeing to the couch. It didn't matter what he was doing, she still found him adorable. Especially when he slept. She could remember waking up next to him, and watching him sleep until he'd finally open his eyes. As she watched him, she could usually tell what kind of dream he was having.

Rangiku leaned over the back of the couch, looking over him as he slept. He had his arm beneath his head, and his whole body was on it's side, facing away from the back of the couch. She slipped around the side until she was standing before him.

She couldn't help herself, she needed to see him. At least this way, she could pretend he was still hers. This way, she could be with him and feel like the last couple weeks didn't happen. Just when she felt she could start over with him, her hopes and dreams came crashing back down to reality. Lately she hadn't had much time to hang out with him like he said, Momo was making sure of that.

Frowning slightly, Rangiku knelt down before him, quiet in her movements. All she really wanted was to just have him wake up and say he remembered everything, but why even bother praying for that?

Her eyes took in his peaceful form, noting how his hair had become disheveled and messy, and how his robes parted slightly. He looked so damn adorable it wasn't fair. Rangiku bit her lip, before raising a slightly shaky hand up to touch his cheek. He stirred, but did not wake.

"Didn't you once tell me that you'd always be here for me?... That you'd always protect me?..." Rangiku murmured, softly caressing his cheek. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to get off her chest.

"I really don't think I can let you go, Toshiro... It's too hard. You are everything I want, everything I need... Your memories are still in there somewhere, aren't they?" She whispered lowly, softly running a hand through his hair. She had almost forgotten how soft his white locks were, and how good they felt on her skin.

"Please remember me soon. I need you. I'm lost without you... One man already left me once, I can't bear to lose another one..." She stared at him, wondering if he could still hear her even deep in slumber. Her eyes landed on his slightly parted lips.

Then she had the sudden desire to feel those lips. The same lips that had kissed her so many times, the same lips whose warmth and softness could set her whole body on fire with one single touch. The same lips that said her name with a passion that was like a blessing. She wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips right now...

Rangiku leaned forward, watching carefully to see if he would wake up. But the moment she felt his icy breath on her cheek, she lost all sense. All that she knew was that she wanted him. Her eyes drifted closed and she leaned closer, parting her lips. His cold breath felt so nice on her flaming cheeks, it made her almost faint. Their lips were just about to touch...

Then her eyes snapped open when she heard his shuffle slightly beneath her. He was waking up now. Disappointed and sad, she quickly stood up straight and went to her desk. Soon after, she saw him sit up, sighing softly and running a hand through his hair.

"Morning, Taicho." She greeted, not bothering to put forth a smile or cheerful tone. Hitsugaya found that odd. "Morning." He replied nonetheless, before yawning.

"Have a good nap?" She asked. He shook his head. "Actually I've been here all night, I was doing paperwork last night and came to the couch to rest my eyes. Must've fallen asleep." Toshiro said, rubbing the back of his neck. Rangiku smiled and shook her head.

"Silly Taicho, you should know better than to work late." She teased, he snorted. "If I don't do this work, nobody will." He countered, flashing her a smirk, Rangiku pouted and then stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed before standing up.

"Umm, Taicho," Rangiku started. "I know you might already have plans but... would you like to go for food later?" She asked, oddly feeling nervous. Like a school girl asking her secret crush on a date. It was an odd feeling for her.

"Actually Hinamori has asked me to accompany her to go patrolling tonight. Sorry..." Rangiku shook her head. "It's alright, I understand." She smiled weakly, before picking up her pen and starting on the paperwork in front of her. Hitsugaya frowned, but did not say anything more, he figured giving her space would be good. He simply went to his desk to start back on the paperwork.

Rangiku wasn't familiar with rejection, and it didn't feel good either. It was almost like getting slapped in the face. Hinamori was slowly seeping through to him, and Rangiku couldn't do anything about it without revealing everything to him. Soon she might lose him completely, and never have a hope of getting him back... Was there no hope already?

How many ways can a heart be mangled, and yet still be expected to keep beating?

* * *

_The darkness remains..._

* * *

And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. The last line is actually a quote from Eclipse of the Twilight Saga. So this chapter was kinda boring, i wanted to show how Rangiku's determination is starting to lessen. But next chapter is going to be more interesting. We shall learn more about what the strange sightings are and who's causing them. I'll try to update soon. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	8. Black Clouds Looming

Yo! Back with the next chapter. I updated faster than you expected huh? Ha! I'm so good. I was eager for this chapter so I just made it and posted it as fast as I could. I owed you guys that much. I'm giving you a little more info and excitement in this chapter. Trust me when i say, that next chapter you'll get a lot more. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 7  
**

Black Clouds Looming

It was probably the first night in weeks that Rangiku actually got a decent nights sleep. No dreams, no memories, just a calm sleep that made her feel so relaxed and content for once. But she didn't wake up on her own. She awoke to the sound of chiming and slowly opened her eyes to see a hell butterfly hovering above her. Yawning, she automatically held out her finger, to which the butterfly perched itself on.

_"An emergency meeting has been called. All Taicho's and Fukutaicho's are to report immediately to First Division's main hall. Repeat; All Taicho's and Fukutaicho's are to report to First Division's main hall. That is all."_ With it's message delivered, the hell butterfly glided off her finger and flew out of the room.

"An emergency meeting? If it requires both Taicho's and Fukutaicho's it must be serious." With a groan she slid herself out of bed. Despite the order to go immediately, she took her time in getting dressed and fixing her hair.

When she got there, almost everyone was already there, including her Taicho.

"Taicho, what's going on? What's this meeting about?" She asked, taking her place behind him. He shrugged. "Something about the sightings I'll bet." He answered, annoyance in his voice. Rangiku smiled, he was probably tired of all the meetings Yamamoto kept calling about this stuff. Not that she blamed him.

Several moments later Yamamoto cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Silence. This meeting has been called because we have learned more about the cause of the strange sightings we've been getting the last couple weeks." The entire room began to murmur at this news. "Quiet. Our Second Division Taicho, Soi Fon, has brought with her a member of her Division. He is a key witness and is going to tell us what he saw and we're dealing with. Soi Fon-Taicho?" Said woman nodded and stepped out of her place in line, a black-clad man stepping with her.

"This is Yushiro Tarou, one of my Stealth Force leaders. He was leading a group westward to the fifty-third district of Rukongai when he caught sight of a mysterious and strange-looking figure. Yushiro, tell them what you saw." She commanded, turning towards the man, who nodded and turned towards everyone.

"It was early morning, the sun was just rising over the horizon. My group and I were scouting the area, and then I had somehow gone ahead of the rest of the group. I was alone when I saw it. I saw this strange person standing alone in a meadow. It was a male from what I could tell. Tall, lean, and extremely pale. He had shoulder-length black hair, and wore a white uniform. The exact same uniform the arrancars wore years ago." Tarou explained, and paused when more whispers began to sound.

"I was careful in my movements, not making a sound as I approached him silently. He turned slightly, and I could see as clear as day, a white mask covering the right side of his face. He was no doubt an arrancar."

"That's impossible!" Iba interrupted. "We eliminated all the arrancar in the last war, how can there be more?!" He demanded, before Komamura put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"There is an explanation for everything, do not go overboard." Sajin said calmly. Iba nodded, lowering his head.

"There was no question that he was an arrancar, and there was no doubt that he was the reason for these strange sightings. His reiatsu was the exact same we've been feeling at the sightings. The strangest thing though, is that this reiatsu feels nothing like the reiatsu the arrancar years ago had. Which is why we didn't suspect them to begin with." Tarou continued.

"So then we're dealing with different kinds of arrancars?" Kyouraku asked, tipping his straw hat sideways. "Could be, and there's bound to be more of them hiding out there somewhere." Ukitake nodded.

"How many are we talking?" Kenpachi piped up. "Maybe there's another army, I've been looking for a good fight." He added, a sadistic grin spreading across his face.

"There has to at least four. We've calculated the times the sightings were reported, and four of them were too close to be the same arrancar. There is at least four out there, and with lots of places to hide. There could be more than we know about." Soi Fon spoke.

"This arrancar must've been aware of my presence at one point, because he turned away and disappeared. i assume he must've used shunpo or what the arrancars call sonido." Yushiro finished, stepping back in his place beside Omaeda.

"These have to be very high level arrancar." Hitsugaya put in. "They're able to completely conceal their reiatsu, and can move at blinding speeds. Who knows what more they're capable of. If they're anything like the arrancar we fought before then we have an advantage of knowledge." There were many nods of agreement.

"I wish I could get a hold of one of these arrancar and do some research on it." Kurotsuchi sneered. "We might be able to learn more, even interrogate it to see what it knows. Or perhaps these could be copies." He wondered allowed, and everyone's gaze shifted towards him.

"Copies? What's this you speak of Kurotsuchi-Taicho?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was a theory of mine during the last war. The Hougyoku has the power to dissolve the boundaries between hollows and shinigami, creating creatures known as vizards or arrancars. But what if these arrancar we're dealing with are not hollows that removed their masks? What if they're not even arrancars? What if they're someone's copies of the enemies we fought years ago, maybe their similarities are coincidental, or even genetic?" He theorized.

"Genetic? You mean they could be related somehow to the arrancars we fought?" Shuhei asked.

"Within reason. We never knew for sure whether or not arrancars could reproduce. And they were alive long before we even discovered them. They could have possibly reproduced, or other hollows have removed their masks without our knowing recently. We cannot watch hollows 24/7. Perhaps someone with a sick mind found a DNA sample of an arrancar and copied it to make more. The only thing we can be sure of is that they have powers of a hollow." Mayuri rambled.

"Then this case is more serious than we originally thought. Alert your divisions immediately about the latest information. We must take all precautions. If we didn't have them on the loose in Rukongai, we'd be immediately on our way to Hueco Mundo. Double the patrols and all the security measures. We must find these arrancar and exterminate them." Yamamoto ordered.

"It would be best if all shinigami within Seireitei began to patrol on different hours, not just deated shinigami. Even students at the academy should pitch in and watch around the campus." Kurotsuchi suggested.

"We may do just that. We must be on high alert from this moment on. Anything strange or suspicious must be reported immediately. We cannot risk allowing these arrancar getting into the Seireitei-"

Then there were crashing sounds outside. Every member of the Gotei 13 was on high alert and rushed outside the main hall. There was smoke and dust everywhere, clouding their visions. "Sounds and looks as if they already have..." Kyouraku commented, his voice dead serious.

There was a loud explosion on a nearby building, causing parts of it to come crumbling down to the ground before them. The ground began to rumble and there was another explosion further off in the distance, and more crashing sounds could be heard as buildings collapsed. Screams of shinigami were mixed among all the noise.

"Look, up there!" Renji exclaimed, raising his hand to point to the East. Everyone's heads snapped in the direction he pointed in, and every single eye widened at the site of a garganta opening in the sky.

* * *

_Thunder roars in the distance...  
_

* * *

And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. We have now seen the beginning of a suspenseful period. I told you it would get more interesting. Did I disappoint you? Well next time, you get to enjoy a fight. Stick around until then. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	9. Lightning Strikes

Yo! Back with the next chapter. Here we go with the first fight scene of the story! This is to give you guys some excitement to add to the already interesting story. This scene took me a while to plan out, but it turned out good. I don't do fight scenes very well. But i hope you'll like it nonetheless. Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 8  
**

Lightning Strikes

Everyone watched in shock as a garganta opened in the skies, revealing eight figures. All of the Gotei 13 was on high guard as they watched the figures step out of the opening.

Then one of them flashed down, withdrawing their weapon somewhere in the process. Kuchiki Byakuya was the one to deflect them. He pulled out his Senbonzakura and clashed swords with the figure briefly before they jumped back. Now in plain sight, they were able to see a young woman, definitely an arrancar.

She was stunningly beautiful, had semi-large breasts, and long dark purple hair that cascaded in waves down her back, curling at the ends. Her uniform was plain, black and white shirt with a hole in the middle of it to reveal the hollow hole in the center of her chest, which also revealed cleavage, and a pair of white hakama. And the obvious hollow skull on the top of her head, a skull shaped like a spider.

"You're a quick one." She spoke, eying Byakuya. "You were able to counter my attack even though I'm the fastest of my group. You should be fun to play with." She smirked, her tongue running along her bottom lip. Byakuya remained silent.

"Don't get carried away Yuriya, we're not there yet." A soft voice scolded. The woman, now known as Yuriya, scowled and flashed back up to the other figures standing in the sky.

The garganta was gone, now leaving the eight figures standing before them.

"Name yourselves." Yamamoto commanded. The arrancar in the center grinned. "Argon Shisuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." He was sickeningly calm, and acted as if this was a party and he was just introducing himself to the guests.

He looked and acted too weird when compared to arrancar they've seen before. He was actually kind-looking, gentle even. His face showed no sign of offense or harm, and it didn't look fake at all. Even his voice was fluent and gentle as he spoke. The only thing stopping them from believing he wasn't an enemy was the hollow mask that decorated his head like a samurai helmet.

"I hope you don't mind that we make several adjustments to your city here. Have to make renovations if this is our future home." There were snickers amongst the arrancars, while the shinigami just glared.

"Future home?" Yamamoto questioned. "Of course. Hueco Mundo is so dark and dreary, this place is light and lively. A nice place to start a new reign, wouldn't you agree my friends?" Argon asked, looking towards his comrades who all nodded in agreement.

"We will not allow that to happen. By order of the Sotaicho, you will now be eliminated." And with that the Gotei 13 moved.

"I was hoping a fight wouldn't break, but it looks like things don't always go as planned. Destroy them." Argon waved them off, before flashing away. The rest of the arrancar moved forward.

"Don't let them escape! Sound the alarm, all shinigami must defend Sou Society!" Yamamoto's voice boomed. Byakuya, being the closest to them, attempted to flash beyond them to go after Argon. The arrancar called Yuriya, however, flashed in front of Byakuya, crossing swords with him. She chuckled slightly at his irritated expression.

"Not so fast. I'll take you on, handsome." Yuriya said, grinning from ear to ear. Byakuya simply shoved his sword against hers to push her off. "Ooh, the strong, silent type. I like it." She taunted, running a hand across her forehead to wipe away sweat.

"Taicho!" Byakuya looked up in time to see Renji diving from above towards Yuriya. She frowned and flashed out of the way as Zabimaru extended and slashed the air where she originally stood. She reappeared several yards away, glaring daggers at Renji.

"Humph. Another one? Personally, I'd much rather fight handsome men." Yuriya sneered. Renji growled. "Are you saying I'm not handsome, I think I'm plenty handsome you creepy jerk!" He shouted, insulted that someone was basically calling him ugly.

"Don't subject yourself to her level, Abarai. You'll only be doing what she wants." Byakuya said calmly, never taking his eyes off Yuriya. Her smirk grew wider as she stared at Byakuya.

"He even talks in a sexy voice. I'll have a great time eating you big boy." She said seductively, her tongue coming out to lick the blade of her sword. Renji made a disgusted face. _This woman is freaky... She'd actually eat someone?... _He thought to himself, studying the woman.

"I guess I'll have to dispose of pineapple-head over here before I can get to you, darling. Please be a little patient." Yuriya said, before flashing and striking Renji in the arm. He quickly flashed away, then flashed back to strike against her back. Before his strike connected, however, she had already moved away.

_Damn, I missed. She's fast. She did say she was the fastest of the group. I wonder if she'd stand a chance against Shihouin Yoruichi? I'll have to move fast and keep a sharp eye open._ Renji scowled, flashing after her.

Unknown to him, Yuriya was about to sneak a strike on him, until Byakuya intercepted her. She frowned, before switching targets and slashing at Byakuya, who easily blocked each offense.

Then Yuriya was back to defense when Renji extended Zabimaru from afar towards her. She jumped back, but Zabimaru was already on the move again, twisting around towards her again. She held out her sword to block it, effectively locking herself in that position. If she let go the sharp zanpakuto would impale her.

She was just about to flash away, when Byakuya beat her to the punch, and sliced her across her back, leg, and stomach.

"Your fate was sealed the moment you chose me as your opponent." Byakuya said, lifting his zanpakuto in front of him, about to deliver a final strike. Suddenly she was gone and a fist connected to his jaw and he was thrown back a ways. His hand came up to his jaw, while he watched the wounded Yuriya smirk before him.

"Don't underestimate me, handsome. You'll regret it." She said lowly, lifting a hand to run a finger across the cut on her stomach, before licking her own blood clean off. Byakuya's frown deepened. She was going to be tough.

Across the way, Hisagi and Kira were attempting to make it through the arrancars, to go find Argon. A child flashed in front of them, causing them to stop.

"Hiya! I'm Nihaba Ollette! Pleased to meet ya! Lets have some fun!" The girl said in a bubbly voice, her little face bright from the toothy grin. She was a little girl for sure, looked like a seven year old. She had short green hair, that spiked out at the ends. Her eyes glowed a bright orange. Her uniform was a single-piece dress, with an opening to reveal the hollow hole in her stomach. Her hollow mask was like a headband on top of her head, with small spikes all along it.

"Can... Can I really kill this girl?" Izuru asked, looking over to Shuhei. "I don't know... She looks so innocent." Hisagi answered, showing the same bewildered expression Kira did.

Then suddenly some strong force smashed into them and they were sent flying, before crashing onto the roof of a building. Both gasped for air, the taste of blood flooding their mouths. Whatever hit them, had seriously damaged something.

"Uh oh! You two got hurt! Ollette's sorry, she thought you'd move out of the way!" They looked up to see Ollette standing above them, childish concern in her expression. So she was the one who smashed them. For a little arrancar, she was incredibly strong. She was like an arrancar version of Kusajishi Yachiru. Cute but deadly.

"Here, let Ollette help you guys up!" She offered, one hand grabbing each of their collars. Before pulling them out of the crater they created and sending them soaring up into the sky. Then just before they began to fall back down again, she appeared between them and shoved her fists roughly into their stomachs, sending them hurtling to the ground.

"Aww, you guys are no fun! Ollette wanted at least a little entertainment from you but you guys are dull!" She whined, sticking her tongue out at the men she had just beaten.

"Then fight us, we'll be sure to give you lots of entertainment." Ollette turned to see two men standing above her. "You were quite rough with those guys. That's some strength you got there." Kyouraku said, flashing the girl a smile.

"I really wish we didn't have to fight children, Shunsui. She's so young and downright adorable, how can anyone want to hurt her?" Ukitake sighed. "After what she did to Hisagi and Kira, she only looks innocent." Kyouraku pointed out. Ukitake sighed again.

"Why am I always the one to take on the kids? Last time a little arrancar shoved her hand in my chest." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! Old guys! Are you gonna blabber all day or are we gonna play?!" Ollette whined impatiently, pouting and waving her little fists in the air.

"Show us what you got then, kid." Kyouraku challenged, grinning. Ollette smiled a toothy grin before disappearing. Kyouraku withdrew his sword and turned to block the kick that was aimed for his head.

"Not bad Gramps! You're faster than those other guys!" Ollette chirped, before disappearing again. Ukitake quickly jerked his body to the side, while his arm reached out and caught the little hand that was trying to punch him.

"Gotcha!" He smirked, grabbing hold of her and keeping her in an arm lock. "Hey! Lemme go! This isn't fair!" She cried, struggling against Ukitake's hold on her. But his iron grip did not budge.

"Hey, quit kicking." Ukitake scolded, frowning slightly as Ollette violently jerked around, flailing her legs and trying to kick herself away from him.

"Well that was easy. Sorry kid, looks like we gotta take you into custody. Hold her for a moment, while I conjure up a binding spell." Kyouraku said, holding out his hands and began to utter a chant.

"I don't think so." Another voice said grimly. The two men snapped their heads in the direction of the voice to see a male arrancar yards away. Ollette kicked and flailed more than before.

"Zensho-Sama! Help me!!!" Ollette cried, her cheery voice now distressed and frightened. Then suddenly Ukitake screamed, and Kyouraku looked over to see blood spouting of of his back. With his hold on Ollette loosened, she kicked her foot against his stomach to launch herself away from him. Ukitake began to fall, until Kyouraku shunpo-ed down and caught him, before gently laying him on the ground.

"Zensho-Sama! They were so mean! Ollette just wanted to play, and they tried to hurt Ollette!" She cried, clutching desperately onto the arrancar's shirt, little tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You'll pay. Nobody makes Ollette-chan cry, not unless they want to die." Zensho said, his voice deep, calm and frightening. It literally sent a shiver down Kyouraku's spine. And he was sure to take mental note of the deathly aura that surrounded him.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to fight you." Kyouraku said, holding out his zanpakuto and taking a defensive stance.

Elsewhere, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were standing against another one of the female arrancars. This one no different from the rest. Her violet eyes glared from across the way. Her waist-length silver hair blowing lightly in the wind. Her hollow mask a skull with sharp teeth, and fangs cascading down the sides of her face. She finally smiled a little.

"I know you." The arrancar murmured, her eyes locked on Hitsugaya's face. "What're you talking about?" He demanded, glaring at her. How could she know him? He'd never seen her in his life.

"I never forget a face. Especially a handsome one." She paused to laugh. "You were probably my greatest victim." Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto scowled, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Matsumoto especially wondered what she meant by 'victim'.

"Don't worry cutie, you'll soon understand what I'm talking about." It was then that Matsumoto shot forward and attempted to slice her head off. To her disappointment, the arrancar ducked and back flipped away. How dare she call her Toshiro that!

"Matsumoto, don't be hasty, maybe she can give us some information." Hitsugaya said, standing beside her again. The arrancar gave him a curious look.

"Looking to interrogate me? Get some answers? Let me guess, you want to know what we want and blah blah blah." She giggled. The Division Ten leaders glared at the woman.

"Usually you offer your name before demanding things out of a woman." Rangiku snorted. She wouldn't call the arrancar a woman. She'd call her something no woman should ever be called.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taicho of Division Ten." Rangiku scowled but gave her name nonetheless. "Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukutaicho of Division Ten." She huffed, not really understanding why they need to exchange names if they were going to kill her.

"Shinkiro." The arrancar said. "And just because I happen to know you, Cutie, I'll spare you a few details." Shinkiro smiled, eying Toshiro who only glared back at her. Rangiku glared even harder.

"Are there more comrades of yours out there?" He asked. Shinkiro nodded.

"There are others. Several others. Waiting. Watching. In the urban area that surrounds this place. I believe you call it Rukongai. We've all been waiting patiently to reveal ourselves. Now is the time when arrancars will reign over shinigami. Just like we should have years ago." Shinkiro then suddenly leered at them.

"So you're going to attempt to finish what the last arrancar army couldn't? Defeat the shinigami and rule both worlds?" Hitsugaya asked. Matsumoto felt uneasy under Shinkiro's leer, like she was staring into her soul.

"You killed our comrades. For all these years we've been waiting silently, with a blood-lust that grew stronger with each passing day. Revenge was the only thing on our minds. Argon-Sama showed us the way, he taught us what we wanted to accomplish. Taught us to use our hatred as a weapon, a weapon we would use to wipe out the shinigami."

"You do realized you're only being used. Argon doesn't want to rule the worlds with you. He wants to rule them by himself, with you as his dogs, to be at his every command." Hitsugaya growled.

"Argon-Sama can use us all he wants." Toshiro and Rangiku's eyes widened slightly. "He gave us new life. New purpose. We owe everything we have to Argon-Sama. And we will obey him, even die for him." It was then that Hitsugaya shunpo-ed, withdrawing Hyourinmaru and striking against her, she easily blocked.

"How can you be so blind? Following a man that doesn't give a damn about you. He'll use you and then toss you aside the minute he's done with you. He may even kill you himself. And you're standing here telling me that he's given you life? He's using your admiration against you and your blindly giving him what he wants!" Matsumoto couldn't help but feel somewhat sad. She knew what Hitsugaya was feeling.

That this was the same situation that Aizen had put Hinamori through years ago.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Shinkiro teased, pushing harder against his zanpakuto. Matsumoto came forward then, kicking the arrancar away. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto moved at once, a great strategy, attack the enemy from more than one angle. At least one of them could get a hit in there somewhere.

Hitsugaya made it to Shinkiro first, and she instantly blocked his attack. But then Rangiku came from the side, and sliced right through Shinkiro's side, blood spurted out. She let out a scream before backing away from them.

"You bastards! I'll make you pay for this! Now Steal! Na-"

"Enough." Shinkiro froze. All the arrancars ceased at the voice. Then they all flashed away from their opponents, all to one certain spot. Then another figure appeared, turning out to be Argon Shisuke.

"Our time here is up. We have much to do. I suggest you prepare yourselves in the meantime. You'll need much preparation for what's coming, shinigami. Head this warning." Argon said, with his ghostly smile taunting them as a garganta opened.

"Stop them!" Yamamoto ordered, several Taicho's flashing forward to attempt to stop their escape. The arrancar stepped in, and only Argon turned back to face the shinigami. Teasingly, he waved goodbye, his smile ever present. The Taicho's stopped in their tracks, knowing they'd never reach them in time.

The last thing to be heard was a ghostly chuckle as the garganta closed, all traces of the arrancar disappearing completely.

* * *

_Everything has become cold and confusing...  
_

* * *

And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Fight scenes aren't really my thing, but i think i did okay. You have now witnessed what the new enemy is and what their objective is. What will happen from this point? And how will this complicate Rangiku's mission to restore Toshiro's memories? Stick around to find out! Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	10. After The Storm

Yo! Back with the next chapter. I updated faster, don't you love me? ^^ Last chapter the new enemy has revealed itself and told us their objectives. This chapter we'll see how everyone recoups after such a blow, lets not forget people got wounded. And Rangiku discusses her feelings about Toshiro now. Interesting discussion too. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 9  
**

After The Storm

It was the day after the arrancar's attack. The Fourth Division had their hands full in treating the shinigami that were wounded during the whole charade. But no casualties were made. The worst of the damages done to their side happened to Kira and Hisagi; Kira with a collapsed lung, Hisagi with a concussion. Unohana has them both in a medicated coma for now.

There were many damages done to Seireitei, several buildings collapsed, several pathways destroyed. The shinigami construction team had their hands full with cleaning up as it was, it would be a while before they could repair.

Yamamoto locked himself away in his offices and private library, doing who knows what. He was very displeased about letting the arrancar escape. He was also very confused about what the arrancar came for in the first place.

He wasn't the only one questioning that. Others asked the same. Why would they show up, fight briefly, and then leave? What was their motive? What did they want to prove? These questions made them realize that they really had no advantage over the arrancars at this point.

Not one of the arrancars released their zanpakuto, nor did they show any hollow-like powers like a cero. They just taunted them with hand-to-hand combat or sword fighting. Were they simply testing the shinigami? Seeing what they were capable of?

Hitsugaya ponders these questions, when he really should be filing the reports on yesterday's fight. The things Shinkiro said to him, the things Argon said before he left, it didn't all make sense at all. The arrancar must have something up their sleeves...

Deep in thought, he began to unconsciously tap his pen. He lifted his arm up, resting his elbow on the table and holding his chin in his hand. So many things he didn't understand. So many questions unanswered. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rangiku stand from her desk, grab a flower vase, and head for the door.

"Matsumoto," Rangiku stopped by the door, turning to him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just going to take these flowers to Izuru and Shuhei's room. Poor guys could use some support. I hope these flowers will help." She answered, smiling slightly. Hitsugaya nodded, remembering how Kira and Izuru took the worst beating.

"When they wake up, they'll be so embarrassed. Being defeated by a mere child." She paused to laugh weakly. "After that I'm going to visit Ukitake-Taicho, see how he's doing." Toshiro nodded again.

"Be careful, okay?" Rangiku nodded, waving at him as she opened the door with her foot and left.

Matsumoto was feeling like she wanted to be a little distant from her Taicho for a little while. Yesterday, after the fight was over, he was silent. Rangiku knew exactly what he was thinking too.

How Shinkiro said she'd follow Argon anywhere, even give her life for him. Whether or not she knew he was using her, she still pledged undying loyalty to him. And he'd probably throw her away like trash. Rangiku knew he was silent because almost the same thing happened to Hinamori. His concern for her made Rangiku want to distance herself for a little bit, give him space too.

Fourth Division was busy when she entered. She barely managed to get anyone to tell her where the room was. Everyone was hustling and bustling, hurrying to treat other shinigami that had been hurt when buildings collapsed.

Finally she found Hanataro, who was kind enough to put down his things and tell her the room she was looking for, even escorted her there. Hanataro was probably the kindest soul Rangiku had ever met, he was so sweet and innocent.

"Here's Hisagi-Kun and Kira-Kun's room, stay as long as you wish. Just be mindful of the equipment and their injuries. Should they awake, let someone know." He said as they entered the room, then slid the curtains open to let her see them.

"I will, thank you Hanataro." Rangiku smiled, walking over to the nightstand between the beds and placing the vase of Marigolds and Buttercups on it. She felt maybe they'd appreciate the hopes of their subordinates of their Divisions to get better. Rangiku glanced over at each one, noting that they both had oxygen masks, and the blanket covered all but their heads. She could only imagine how much pain they were in before.

"I'm sorry you guys, I wish I had been there to help. Maybe you wouldn't be so banged up." She whispered. She pulled up a chair and sat it between them, before sitting down in it.

"Knock knock." Rangiku turned to see Nanao standing in the doorway. "I was with Kyouraku while he was visiting Ukitake-Taicho, and decided to see how these two were doing. Didn't expect to find you here." Nanao said, answering Rangiku's unspoken question.

"How are they?" She asked, pulling a chair to sit beside Rangiku. "Stable. They're in a medicine-induced coma for now. I guess Unohana wanted them to get the rest they need without risk of further injury. I feel bad for them." Rangiku sighed.

"They couldn't have known that little arrancar would be so fast and strong. We're just lucky they are still alive." Nanao said, folding her hands on her lap. Rangiku nodded. "How's Ukitake by the way? I hear he got hurt as well." Nanao nodded.

"Took a slash across his back, lost quite a bit of blood. Isane thought it might've been infected at one point. But he's okay now. But he must stay here for a while. He's still a sick man and losing that much blood is dangerous. Unohana wants to watch him for a while. Kyouraku was quite worried for a while." Rangiku noticed a distant look in Nanao's eyes as she talked of her Taicho.

"Well at least they're all okay. No deaths, thank Kami." Rangiku said, her lips tugging up slightly. Nanao nodded, smiling a little as well.

"So you're calling your Taicho 'Kyouraku' now? Instead of Taicho?" Rangiku asked, grinning. "Whatever you're thinking I won't admit to. He insists I not be formal with him, but Kyouraku is the farthest I'll go." Nanao said firmly, ignoring Rangiku's wiggling eyebrows.

"No need to be shy Nanao-chan. It's okay to admit you like your Taicho. It wouldn't surprise me. The way he serenades you, and flirts with you, and always calling you his _lovely Nanao-chan_..." Matsumoto burst out laughing at the blush that crept up onto Nanao's cheeks. She made a 'Humph' noise before pushing her glasses up. The room was silent for a while, with the exception of the machinery.

"So how's Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Nanao asked. Rangiku sighed, knowing exactly what sense she meant that question in. What could she say? Her process wasn't any better than it was the day she returned to work. In fact, everything might be worse now.

"He's... still not remembering. I haven't been able to get him to remember a single memory. I made him feel deja vu once. Once! I can't... function right anymore now. He's always on my mind when I'm not thinking of this stupid fight with the arrancars. I can't sleep at night. Every night I lose sleep because I have dreams of times I spent with him, it's tormenting my mind and I... I can't take it!" Rangiku hissed, pinching herself to keep from shouting.

"At times I feel like there's still something there." Rangiku murmured. "Sometimes when he looks at me... Or says something nice... I can see something there that tells me his love for me might still be there... But I can't seem to be able to get him to show it at all. He acts the same as he did before we ever hooked up. Like it's just _me_ and _us_ he forgot about. I don't understand it! It's killing me! I can't take much more!"

Nanao frowned. "You're going to give up, aren't you?" Rangiku sighed heavily.

"I don't know what more I can do. I still can't tell him everything, he'd never believe me. I have no proof at all for him. Even if he did believe me, everything we had and built when we were together would be lost. He'd never know all the things he promised me, or the things he confided in me. He'd never remember all the special things we shared. And I can't live with that, because I would. It's unfair for him to be in the dark." Matsumoto leaned forward, holding her head in her hands.

"Maybe we don't need to trigger the memories. Maybe they'll come back over time?" Nanao placed a hand on Rangiku's back, a soothing comfort feeling filling her. But it disappeared soon.

"Do you know how long that could take? It could take months, years, decades, how long do you think I could go through this before I eventually snap? Or break down? The pain is killing me. I need some kind of closure. And I need it fast. There's serious inner conflict going on here. Part of me will always love him and never give him up, but the other part desperately wants to let him go so I can move on..." Rangiku whispered.

"I've been drifting away from him slowly these last few weeks. I'm losing any hope I have left... I can't keep waiting for the day to come when he finally looks at me and says he remembers... And lately Hinamori has been his main concern..." Nanao's frown deepened as she stared at Rangiku.

"I can't cry forever. I can't keep holding onto something that won't hold back. The only thing I can do at this point... Is move on... Forget that ten months ever happened." Nanao's eyes widened slightly.

"Rangiku, do you really want to let go? Do you think you'll ever be happy again if you quit trying? Or ever be the same Rangiku when it's done-" She stopped when she saw the clear liquid drops trailing down Rangiku's wrists.

"Gin used to be my happiness. Then he went away and all my happiness disappeared. But then Toshiro showed up and I realized my happiness never left me... But now that he's gone too... What could possibly bring back my happiness?" Matsumoto lifted her head to look at Nanao, and sure enough there were a few tears. Nanao pulled out a tissue and began wiping her eyes.

"The only thing left for me to do, is give him up. Move on like I did Gin. And hope that time really does heal all wounds..." Nanao didn't answer, she remained silent as she wiped away the last tear.

"I love him, Nanao..." Rangiku sniffled. "That won't ever change... But I can't keep waiting for him, I won't be able to live..." Nanao pulled Rangiku into her arms, hugging her gently.

"Maybe you're right..." Nanao finally said, after moments into the embrace. "Maybe it is best to let go... It's not healthy to keep holding on..." She murmured, lightly brushing Rangiku's hair with her fingers.

Just then the door slid open, causing Rangiku and Nanao to look up.

"Yo, Shuhei, Izuru!" Renji called, casually walking into the room, a balloon in his hand. "Oh, hey Rangiku-chan, Ise-San. Didn't expect to see you two visiting." He smiled, waving with his other hand.

"Yeah we wanted to see how they were doing." Nanao said. "You got them a balloon, Renji? Bit girlish for your taste isn't it?" Rangiku asked, smirking at the red that lit up his cheeks. The balloon was girlish, a shiny silver balloon, with the words "Get well soon" in bubble letters.

"Actually this isn't from me. I was asked to bring it here, but I almost said no. Do you know how many people snickered at me when they saw me holding this thing?" Rangiku couldn't help but laugh.

"So who's it from?" Nanao asked. "Momo-Chan. But she said she was busy tonight with Hitsugaya-Taicho." Rangiku froze. "And since she knew I was coming here anyway, she asked me to bring it here for her. She says she hopes they recover soon." Renji said, walking over to the nightstand and tying the balloon string around Rangiku's flower vase.

"There, ain't that nice?" Renji grinned, admiring his handiwork. "Oh, so you did learn something from Unohana's flower arranging sessions. You were there when she even brought in balloons." Nanao said, laughing as Renji began to blush.

"I don't even know why I bother going..." He muttered to himself.

They all stayed there a while longer, until it became dark outside. Then they said their goodbyes and headed in different directions. Along the way home, Matsumoto thought over her talk with Nanao.

Could she actually let him go? Even if it hurt her so? Would it torment her forever? A heart could only break so much before not being able to be fixed again. It was almost hard to believe it was a man that was causing all this inner turmoil.

Turning around the corner to her division she stopped in her tracks when she saw her Taicho and Momo standing several yards ahead of her. They were just standing there talking, from what Matsumoto could tell, before she saw and heard Hitsugaya laugh. It was a really hearty laugh, no chuckle or small laugh.

Then Momo grabbed his arm and began pulling him away, taking him to Kami knows where. Rangiku could only stand and watch. Toshiro had such a content look on his face too...

She then heard other laughter. She looked over and saw a pair of girls, one blond and one brunette, giggling quietly and watching the pair as well.

"Don't they make such a cute couple?" The brunette asked, letting out a small giggle. "Yeah, they're childhood friends I hear. I'll bet they have quite a history. They're perfect for one another." The blond said. Rangiku felt the familiar heavy weight in her chest again. It suddenly became very hard for her to breathe. Her stomach churned and felt pained.

Then suddenly the world started spinning and everything was going double. And then everything went dark for Rangiku.

* * *

_The calm feels only temporary... Another storm is brewing...  
_

* * *

And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. I had to add in the idea of Renji going to that flower arranging session, it was so funny. it was in a Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book clip. I recommend watching it. So now Rangiku has admitted that she has lost most hope, what will she do now? Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	11. What's To Move On To?

Yo! Back with the next chapter. I've noticed that some of you are surprised with what I'm putting Rangiku through. And i told you in the beginning, that most of this story will be hurt-filled. There will be more turmoil for her, as the story progresses. But eventually everything will make sense and probably work out in the end. Trust me, you'll get the answers to your questions. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 10  
**

What's To Move On To?

_It was night again. That seemed to be the only time they went out together. Night, when all was dark and calm and no one dared to disturb them. Rangiku was enjoying the sweet Spring breeze that blew across the field. It had to be her most favorite place in all of Soul Society. _

_A peaceful field, flowers sprouting out as far as the eye could see, topped with the prettiest Cherry Blossom tree you've ever seen. It was a calming place, and one hardly anyone knew of. It was where they could go at night to be alone, and feel comfortable. Like tonight. _

_They were standing on the slope, side by side, their hands linked together. There was no moon tonight, yet the stars still looked lovely and lit the field with their dim yet clear lights. They didn't have to ask to know what the other was thinking. They could feel the content and calm feelings radiating off the other. Hitsugaya felt really open and happy when he could spend time like this with Matsumoto. _

_His eyes drifted towards her, loving how the cherry blossoms influenced her already-incredible beauty. __Rangiku felt his eyes on her and flashed him a sweet smile. He smiled back, his hand lightly tightening its grip on hers. They stood there for a little while, just admiring.  
_

_Then she gently removed her hand from his. He looked at her with a questioning look, mostly because of the grin on her face. Rangiku lightly tapped his nose, giggling at the way he wrinkled it afterward.  
_

_"Tag, you're it!" She chirped before disappearing. Hitsugaya stared confusedly at the place she was just standing at, before smirking and flashing after her. _

_It wasn't unusual for them to play this kind of game, but it was rare nowadays. This used to be their way of endurance training; using shunpo to chase each other back and forth, see who would eventually catch the other for good. Hitsugaya won every time, much to her dismay yet amusement.  
_

_He tackled her. They both fell down onto the grass, the slope of the hill causing them to roll down it. She giggled loudly as they tumbled, latching tightly onto one another so they wouldn't slip away from each other. She found it extremely fun, ignoring the slight pain she got from when his weight rolled over her again and again. _

_She didn't care, it was too much fun and she liked having him on her. Hitsugaya acted fast and extended his hand and foot into the grass to slow them to a stop, mid-way down the hill and directly under some branches of the tree. _

_Matsumoto continued to giggle, and Hitsugaya found himself staring down at her as she laughed. Her breathless giggles creating a wonderful song to him. A song that only she could sing properly. But he was in the mood for a new song to play. A song she only sang when under the weight of great passion, and when he was the one causing it. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She caught on to his mood fast and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing contently. _

_His lips left hers and trailed his kisses along her jaw and down her neck. As he did that, Rangiku stared up above her, watching as cherry blossoms fell gracefully from the tree. It gave her a warm feeling, to have such beauty witness a couple enact a great way of affection, passion and love..._

_Hitsugaya noticed her distant look as she stared up, and lifted his hand to gently coax her to look at him. He rested his forehead against hers, his perfect teal eyes boring into her silver-blue ones. _

_"You're so beautiful..." He murmured. She smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him. _

_On nights like these, the stars and cherry blossoms were the only witnesses to such beauty.  
_

_

* * *

_

With a gasp Rangiku's eyes flashed open wide, before her eyes squinted at the bright light that filled her vision. She lifted a hand to block the brightness from her face, and noted an IV injected in her wrist.

"Ah, thank Kami. You're awake." Matsumoto looked over to see Nanao sitting at her bedside. "W-Where am I?" Rangiku asked, her voice hoarse.

"Fourth Division Recovery Ward, of course. You fainted. You've been unconscious for five days straight. You were moaning in your sleep I was about to call Unohana." Nanao said, leaning onto her elbows on the bed. Rangiku then felt the last memories she had before return to her. After seeing Momo and Toshiro, everything went dark...

"I swear, I'm never going to get out of this place. First Ukitake-Taicho, then Kira-Fukutaicho and Hisagi-Fukutaicho, and now you. If Kyouraku gets put in here for some reason I'm going to be mad." Nanao complained, Rangiku laughed a little. There was a brief moment of silence. Then Nanao frowned.

"You never mentioned you weren't eating properly, Rangiku." Nanao said, catching Rangiku's attention. "That piece of information should've been mentioned before. Lack of sleep, and skipping meals is not good for your system. It's no wonder you fainted. They've been putting fluids in you to help get you the nutrition you need." Nanao scolded, looking down at her with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was important. How did I get here? Did you find me?" Matsumoto asked, looking around the room, as if looking for something that wasn't there. The room was empty with the exception of Nanao and the second bed.

"Actually it was Kyouraku who brought you here." Rangiku's eyes snapped back to Nanao. "Yeah. He left the Fourth Division to go home, took a detour by your Division. There were a couple of girls nearby when you fainted. They started making a ruckus and Kyouraku heard and rushed over to find you unconscious. Carried you all the way here."

"I see..." Rangiku murmured, looking down at her hands fiddling with the blanket. She'd have to thank him later on.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Nanao demanded. It was a couple minutes of blunt silence, with Rangiku concentrating more on her blanket, before she finally answered, "I can't".

"What do you mean _you can't_?" Nanao asked, one thin brow lifted. "You know how when you're really depressed over something or someone you don't feel the need to eat? That's what I got. I can't sleep, I can't eat, heck I can barely even breathe, all because of him." Matsumoto said lowly, not looking up from her hands.

"Rangiku, don't be blaming Hitsugaya-Taicho for this, it's not his fault." Nanao said softly. "I'm not blaming him." Rangiku said simply.

"Then what are you saying? This really isn't healthy for you Rangiku." Nanao said sternly. "I know, I need serious help. And a drink, I could seriously go for a few hours of ignorant bliss right now." Rangiku leaned back into the pillow, picturing a big bottle of sake.

"How can you think of drinking at a time like this?" Nanao demanded.

"I'm trying to go back to normal, Nanao... That's all I can do right now. I'm on my own again now... I have to cope with everything the way I usually do; drown it in sake." Matsumoto ran a hand through her hair, which needed to be shampooed and brushed bad.

"Don't you think you should at least try talking to Hitsugaya-Taicho? He deserves to know all of this. I know he's just as concerned about you as I am, don't you think he should at least be aware? He's been really worried about you." Rangiku looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. He was worried about her? Why did that sound less exciting than it should be?

"Yes. He heard that you fainted and came right here. He hardly ever left your side until an hour ago when I told him to go get something to eat. You should've seen him, he was worried sick." Rangiku couldn't help the warm feelings that filled her as Nanao spoke. He really was worried about her? But then again she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"I think you were right before... About something still being there. I could see it in his eyes, he does care for you. Maybe... Just maybe... His memories of loving you are gone, but maybe his love for you is still there. He just doesn't know it, and is blindly showing it little by little." Nanao whispered. Rangiku suddenly felt as if a new sun had risen over the dark horizon.

"So you think that he still loves me... He just doesn't know it?" Rangiku asked. Nanao nodded.

"It's logical, if you think about it. You can erase memories, you can't erase the feelings in your heart the same way." Matsumoto was silent, thinking maybe there was a chance that was true. But then maybe there was a chance it wasn't, and she'll be brutally heart-broken again...

How can one know what to do or what to move on to, with two conflicting parts of yourself arguing back and forth?

* * *

The next morning, Matsumoto was finally discharged from Fourth. Unohana strongly advised not skipping meals anymore and getting the right portions of nutrition to keep from fainting again. Rangiku simply smiled and said she'd try her best.

Nanao still suggested that Rangiku discuss her problem with Hitsugaya himself. What better way to get closure than to talk to the problem in question? Hitsugaya certainly had a right to know what was causing his Fukutaicho such stress, that's what Nanao had said.

But how could Rangiku explain such a thing to him? How would he react in his current state of mind? Would he be disgusted by it? Disgusted by imagining ever being involved with her like that? The idea scared Rangiku to death.

But then again, he did have a right to know, and maybe it really was the sort of closure she was looking for. It was either talk to him or be further haunted by him. She made up her mind then, to try and talk to him about it. Hopefully he wouldn't hate her for it afterward, that scared her even more. But it did not lessen her resolve.

He was, of course, in the office when she got there. She wondered if he sensed her hesitation when she got in there, if he did he didn't say anything. He looked like he was battling his own inner turmoil though, when she got a good look at him. Like he was thinking really hard. Rangiku wondered if something was bothering him.

"Taicho?" He looked up at the sound of her voice. "Is something wrong? You look really deep in thought about something." Matsumoto said softly, walking over to the couch closest to his desk and sitting on it. Positioning herself so she was leaning herself over the back of the couch, while standing on her knees to look at him.

"I... I just feel really confused about something, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya muttered, glaring at nothing in particular. Rangiku tilted her head slightly.

"About what?" She asked. He leaned back in his chair, holding his chin in his hand. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone? I'm trusting you with this Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, a little sternly. Rangiku smiled, eager to hear it.

"Yes, sir, I promise." Rangiku chirped, leaning further over the couch. Hitsugaya sighed softly and closed his eyes for a minute.

"I feel really confused. My mind is all jumbled and I don't know how to sort it out. I feel like there's something missing, or there's something I should know but I don't." Matsumoto frowned, knowing what he was talking about. What a better time than any to tell him the truth...

"Sir, I-" "But then that feeling almost disappears when I'm with Hinamori..." All fell silent and still. Matsumoto especially.

"When I am around her, I feel like it makes sense or something. When I'm with her, I get the feeling of something I've never felt before for any woman... You don't suppose I'm in love with her, do you?" He asked, his eyes finally glancing at her.

Matsumoto was still, and did not say a word. So many things went through her mind in one instant. Pain, sorrow, grief, regret... He was in love with Hinamori now?... Nanao's earlier words dawned on her again.

_You can erase memories, you can't erase the feelings in your heart the same way... _So he was directing the feelings he had for Rangiku towards Momo? Matsumoto felt the last bit of hope she had crush into dust. What was there to move on to now?

"W-Well Taicho, feelings like that are hard to understand at first, you know? It's confusing because you never felt them before..." She swallowed thickly before continuing. "But if you feel you love her then you should go tell her before someone else tries to get her." Rangiku forced a smile, her knees shaking violently under her. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Maybe you're right..." He murmurs, down-casting his eyes to his lap. Truth is, he doesn't really understand his feelings at all. He knows he feels something, but he doesn't understand who it's supposed to be for... His heart's emotions are a complete mystery to him... Rangiku turned away from him and layed down on the couch, hiding herself from his view now.

"I'm taking a nap." Matsumoto stated, her voice completely toneless. Hitsugaya simply nods and continues his paperwork, sort of feeling that maybe he said something he shouldn't have. He didn't say anything, just signed the papers in front of him.

Completely unaware that Rangiku was silently crying herself to sleep there on the couch.

* * *

_The daffodil, once adored by one man, feels completely discarded..._

_

* * *

_

And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. The plot thickens! Everything just seems to get worse and worse for poor Rangiku. Her hope may have been finally completely crushed, so what will she do now? How can she deal with everything now that she's alone? Watch and find out next time! Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	12. When All Hope Is Lost

Yo! Back with the next chapter. This chapter contains a major piece of the plot at the end, and the next couple chapters do as well. These chapters are very important to Rangiku and Toshiro's relationship and any possible futures for them. Things can either get better or worse, its up to the events that occur in these chapters. It's nail-biting, heart-racing, you won't want to get up to go pee while you read! Lol! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 11  
**

When All Hope Is Lost

Everything seemed to move in fast forward around her. She felt as if everything and everyone was moving fast, and she was just moving slow. It was an indescribable feeling, but that's how she felt. Everything just seemed to matter less now...

What point was there to keep going to that office, and seeing her Taicho think about Hinamori? It hurt too much to even think about it all. There was probably no hope left, not a single drop of hope to help her through the agonizing heart-break she was feeling.

Time just stopped meaning anything, and before she knew it almost two months had past since it all started going down-hill.

It was impossible, right from the start, to even try to get his memories back. She should've known that he'd somehow do this. He claimed to have loved Hinamori as a sister, but that doesn't appear truthful anymore. The signs were clear; the way he protected her, the way he excused her when she addressed him by something other than his title, the way he simply looked at her...

Now that she thought about it though, she shouldn't blame Hinamori at all. Or Toshiro for that matter either. Hitsugaya had always been that way to Momo ever since she met him. He simply cared too much for the girl, and that's not a crime. And Rangiku shouldn't feel jealous, or hurt for that matter.

So even if he was in love with Hinamori now, Rangiku would just have to accept it. Move on, and hope that everything will go back to the perfect world Matsumoto once knew. Hopefully then she'll be over this depression phase she was going through.

Matsumoto Rangiku admitted to herself, that she was truly ashamed of everything; all the tears she shed, all the moping she did, all the jealousy. It was all so uncharacteristic of her. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her old self again; the woman who always turned a bad situation into a hopeful one, the woman who never let anything get under her skin and drag her down. If only there was a way she could move to a new place, and go back to that old self.

An imaginary light bulb suddenly flickered on above her head.

_**Mistress... No... **_Haineko pleaded, not liking the idea forming in Matsumoto's head. She sighed. _I don't have a choice anymore, Haineko..._

There was something she could do... and that may give her the real chance she needs to move on with her life...

* * *

Nanao stared emptily out the window of the infirmary, staring at nothing in particular, and letting her mind wander aimlessly. The small pond outside seemed completely still, not a ripple that Nanao could see. Until Koi fish suddenly made a jerking movement under the water, causing ripples to form and spread across the pond in all directions.

The sight of ripples colliding, made Nanao think of Matsumoto, and the horrible fate she had recently been bestowed. She felt incredibly bad for her best friend, she knew Rangiku didn't deserve any of this horrible punishment. It was all so unfair.

When Matsumoto was telling her the story, Nanao really felt like it was unbelievable. To think that Rangiku was capable of hiding such a huge thing from her, or from anyone for that matter. When Matsumoto Rangiku was excited about something, she normally doesn't keep it to herself. So why hide such a big piece of her life from Nanao too?

Nanao was one to never tell secrets, Matsumoto knew that. And yet Rangiku still kept things from her...

She didn't feel betrayed at all, she understood why Matsumoto would do that. It was just so hard to think that for ten whole months she went about her day, completely oblivious to all the things that were going on behind closed doors in the Tenth Division. Not that she wanted to know, she just felt like she had been blind or something.

She wonders all this because maybe if she had known something was going on between them, the current situation might've been different somehow...

If Nanao had known that they were together, maybe she could've somehow protected Rangiku from the pain she was going through now. There were all kinds of maybe's and what if's going through her mind, all wishing they could've helped stop the situation from happening...

"Nanao-chan?" Nanao turned her gaze away from the window towards her Taicho, who was looking at her with a concerned look. Who knows how long she had been staring out the window, silent as a rock. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Taicho. Just a little spacey, I guess." She smiled a little, turning her eyes back to the window. Kyouraku's frown deepened, and he got up from his chair by Hisagi's bed and walked over to her chair. Nanao jumped slightly when she felt his hands gently place themselves on her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes a little wide.

"Taicho?" She breathed. "If my lovely Nanao-chan is spacey, something must be bothering her. You have some of the sharpest eyes I know, there's no way such beautiful eyes can hold such an unobservant look. Not to mention you called me 'Taicho' for the first time in a while." Shunsui said seriously, Nanao blushed slightly before turning her gaze down.

"Nothing is wrong, Tai- Kyouraku." She lied, avoiding his piercing gaze directed at her face. He knelt down slightly, his eyes glancing at the unconscious Fukutaichos before looking back at Nanao.

"Nanao-chan, please tell me what is troubling you. Maybe I can help." This serious side of him was something Nanao had only seen on a couple occasions. And when he was like this, she could tell there was no joke or humor anywhere in his expression.

"Well..." She bit her lip. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt. But you have to _swear_ on your _life_ that you will never tell another living soul. Not even Yamamoto-Soutaicho or Ukitake-Taicho." She pleaded.

"On my honor." Kyouraku promised, smiling a little.

Over the next half hour, Nanao explained to him the story that Rangiku had told her. Telling him how they had been in love, and how Hitsugaya mysteriously lost all his memories. Kyouraku never spoke a word as she told the story, and never took his eyes off her.

"So this explains a lot... I understand now why the two have been acting strange these past few months. And you say this happened about two months ago?" Shunsui asked, and Nanao nodded slowly.

"My my, what a tragic story. Poor Ran-chan... No wonder she's been so different lately. To think she's been suffering this burden alone, and Hitsugaya-Taicho's completely unaware of it all. This is like something out of a story book or something." He began to ponder to himself. After a while he sighed heavily.

"I wonder if anyone else has noticed it. Now that Jushiro's better, he should be at First getting some 'Soutaicho Lessons' from Yama-Jii. I'm surprised that old man is still kicking, 'course based on those violent coughs he may not go much further. But anyways, I do need to talk to Jushiro really fast, I'll be back." He got up and began to walk to the door, alarming Nanao.

"Don't worry, this conversation is our little secret." He smiled warmly and winked at her before stepping out and closing the door behind him. Nanao smiled a little, before looking back out the window and at the still pond.

_Thank you, Shunsui..._

* * *

Matsumoto couldn't believe she was doing this.

She didn't think it would get this bad though, in the beginning that is...

It just kept getting worse and worse, and she just couldn't face it anymore. She was tired of always crying, tired of always waiting for him to just suddenly regain his memories and come back to her. This wasn't the way Matsumoto Rangiku was supposed to act. It wasn't like her to be so bent out of shape over a man. Even if that man was the best she'd ever have...

Rangiku knew it was just pointless to wait for a miracle to happen, because miracles don't exist. Not for her anyway. In the beginning all she wanted was for him to hold her again.

Now she just wanted to be far away from him...

In all honesty, Rangiku couldn't imagine a world without him. For a world that had no Hitsugaya Toshiro, would have no Matsumoto Rangiku either. She knew deep in her heart she would never be able to _truly_ let him go.

Which is why she resorts to this...

_**Mistress...**_ Matsumoto felt the familiar warm presence wrap around her. _**Are you sure that this is what you really want?...**_

She stood before the giant doors. A large First Division symbol decorating the center of them. Any second now they'd let her in as she had requested. She hoped they would grant her request, prayed they would. It was one thing she wanted more than anything right now. It was the only thing that could help her go back to normal.

The double doors to the meeting hall opened.

"Matsumoto-Fukutaicho. Enter." Yamamoto's voice commanded.

_This isn't what I want... It's what I need... _Rangiku took a deep breath before pacing herself slowly into the room. Ukitake stood beside Yamamoto, who was seated in his chair. She approached them before bowing.

"Rise, Fukutaicho." Yamamoto said. Rangiku stood back up. "Now, we have received a request to a private meeting from you. Asking that we grant a special request." Ukitake handed Yamamoto a sheet of paper.

"Yes, sir." Matsumoto nodded.

"We have granted you your meeting. Now do tell us what it is you request from us." Rangiku's gaze lowered to the floor.

This was it. She was really going to go through with it. It was too late to turn back now, and she wouldn't let any doubts block her decision. It was for the best... For everyone... For herself... Finally, she took a deep breath and said the words Matsumoto Rangiku thought she would never, in her entire life, have to say.

_**Say it, Mistress... **_Haineko murmured. **_For all to hear..._**

"Sir... I would like to request a transfer out of Tenth Division..."

* * *

_Everything has become too hard...  
_

_

* * *

_

Dun dun DUN!!! And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. The plot is nearing the building climax, Rangiku has now decided to transfer away, now what will be the fate of these two? Will they ever be together again? Or will they separate and lose their bonds forever? Keep reading to find out! Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	13. Eyes Tell A Story

Yo! Back with the next chapter. Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! ^^ They made me so happy and pumped to write more. So here's the chapter that really helps thicken the plot. This one really describes where Rangiku wants to go from here. It can either go further down hill or get better, let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 12  
**

Eyes Tell A Story

"I would like to request a transfer out of Tenth Division." Rangiku said, trying to sound as strong as she could. Those words hurt her to say, but she couldn't let her feelings drag her down anymore. It was time to bury them and start anew. Again. Ukitake let out a silent gasp.

"A transfer? May I ask why?" Yamamoto asked. Matsumoto's gaze shot back down to the floor again. How could she answer that without crying? She let out a shaky sigh.

"I... have personal reasons for leaving..." Was all she could say. Ukitake looked at her with a bewildered look. How could she want to transfer away? He thought she loved working in Tenth. He wondered what kind of personal reasons she could have. Could they have something to do with Hitsugaya?

"I see. I'm hoping these personal reasons won't keep you from working properly, but if it makes you do your job better I suppose I could allow a transfer. We can't allow personal feelings get in the way of our duties as part of the Gotei 13." Yamamoto said sternly, and Rangiku nodded.

"Very well. Where would you like to be transferred to?" Sasakibe appeared then, with several sheets of paper in his hands. "The order is ready, sir." Sasakibe said.

"Very good. We're ready when you are Matsumoto-Fukutaicho." Yamamoto said, and proceeded to wait patiently while Rangiku pondered on where to go.

She wasn't stealthy enough for Second. She wouldn't _dare_ go to Third. Her kido and zanpakuto weren't based in healing for Fourth. Renji would kill her if she traded spots with him. Seventh was too weird for her taste. Rangiku didn't want to separate Nanao and Kyouraku. She couldn't go to Ninth or Thirteenth because of reassigning being done. She'd rather die than go to Eleventh or Twelfth. That left only one option...

"I'd like to switch positions with Hinamori-Fukutaicho if that's alright." She choked. Ukitake looked at her with a knowing expression as she kept her gaze on the floor, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"You would like to switch? Become the Fukutaicho for Fifth, and let Hinamori-Fukutaicho take your place in Tenth? That's a first, it's never happened before, but I suppose it's allowable... Is that your final decision?" Yamamoto asked.

Matsumoto felt the sadness coming but pushed it as best as she could. She would not break down in front of the Soutaicho. With great will power she forced herself to look at him and give him a serious answer with a serious face to go with it.

"Yes, sir." Yamamoto nodded then.

"Very well. Your request has been granted. Hinamori-Fukutaicho does need a Taicho guiding her at this time. I trust you'll find your decision to be the right one. Sasakibe-Fukutaicho will give you one of these forms. The other two will go to Hinamori-Fukutaicho, and Hitsugaya-Taicho." Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Until I have all three signatures, you will remain in your current position. You all have three days to get them signed or else I will dismiss this transfer, no exceptions. Return all three to Sasakibe immediately after signing. That is all." Yamamoto dismissed. Rangiku sighed.

She was led out of the room by Sasakibe, the giant doors closed behind her with a loud boom. Sasakibe turned to her and held up a form.

"Fill out this transfer sheet, and sign it. When all three forms have been turned in you will have twenty-four hours to pack your things and move to your new post. Be prepared to handle a division on your own until a new Taicho has been assigned to Fifth. You have three days starting now." He explained and handed her one of the sheets.

"I shall send these to Hinamori-Fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-Taicho within the hour. Dismissed." Sasakibe said, turning on his heals and walking off.

Rangiku sighed again and looked at the form just given to her. The words "Transfer Report" in big bold letters at the top. She had done it. She had requested and gotten permission for a transfer. Now she could finally try to move on for real.

As soon as she got _his _signature.

She knew as soon as she saw him, he'd ask why. And he wouldn't stop until he got an answer. She knew him well enough to know that he would demand a reason. And he knew her well enough to know that she would never leave without a very good reason.

Yet was the reason she was leaving good enough? In the beginning she thought she could stand the pain, she thought she could be brave and strong. Especially thought she could somehow bring back his memories.

But she couldn't.

It just hurt too much. This fate given to her was far worse than death itself. She'd probably have taken death if given the option. To be with someone you truly love, and want to spend the rest of your life with, and then have them taken away... They no longer remember you, yet you remember everything. To watch them as they act as if nothing ever happened, while you grieve over it all. It was too much for her, she had to end it all.

He may have said once that he loved Hinamori as a sister, but now that his mind has changed some, she was sure he'd say different now. Rangiku knew Hinamori would be happy about this arrangement. Hitsugaya should be too.

They are good friends, maybe even more than friends now, and will be a great team. Maybe even greater than the team Toshiro and Rangiku used to be. Back when everything was just... Normal... No sadness, romance or problems tossed in... Just plain happiness...

"Matsumoto-Fukutaicho?" She whirled around at the voice of Ukitake. He stood before her, a concerned look on his face. She put on a polite smile, and it didn't require effort. Ukitake's presence was always nice.

"Ukitake-Taichou, nice to see you this evening." Rangiku said, as cheerful as she could make it. Her act was not fooling him though. From the way she acted when requesting the transfer, he could tell she was deeply hurt by something.

"I'm sorry to bother you. But, if I may, why would you want to leave your division? I understand it's personal, but I just thought I should ask." Jushiro said, his voice matching his facial expression. Matsumoto didn't quite know what to say, her smile fell and turned into a frown. What could she tell him? Could she answer him, and without crying too?

Rangiku lowered her head, she really did want to tell Ukitake the truth, he was a kind, wise and understanding man. She wondered if he would have a solution to her problem. But now that she was ending it, she may as well have the least number of people know about it.

"I... I just... Things just got too hard and complicated. I thought I could handle it but I can't. Please understand that if I could tell you, I would. But I think it's best if I don't." Matsumoto lifted her head. Ukitake's eyes widened slightly.

That's when he understood it all. Her eyes said it all.

The look in her eyes, the sad emotion pouring out of them. They told a story of heart-break. And Ukitake knew just who caused it.

"I understand. Please excuse my rudeness, Matsumoto-Fukutaicho." He bowed his head in apology. Rangiku shook her head. "You could never be rude, Ukitake-Taicho. I'd better go now. Good night, sir." She smiled and gave him a wave before turning and walking away. Ukitake watched as she disappeared into the darkness of the street.

"Amazing how eyes tell a story, huh Jushiro?" Ukitake looked over and saw Kyouraku leaning against the door to First, his arms crossed over his chest. Ukitake frowned.

"I'm guessing you know what's really going on then?" He asked. Shunsui pushed himself off the door and stepped towards Jushiro, he let out a low sigh before lifting his head to look at his old friend.

"Since you've basically got it figured out, I see no harm in telling you the story. I'm technically keeping my promise. But I do warn you, it's heart-breaking."

* * *

The sheet of paper suddenly felt permanently attached to her hand. She couldn't put it down and could barely keep her eyes off it for more than a few seconds.

The signature line remained blank, and the pen in her hand made no move to change that. Was it irony to hesitate now? Now when she had finally gotten the opportunity to be freed from her state of sadness and depression and go back to her normal self. Why did her hand shake at the thought?

**_Getting cold feet, Mistress?_** Rangiku snorted.

_Of course not. I'm just having a hard time grasping it all. To think all this has happened in two months... It feels like only yesterday when everything was just... normal. I wish that I could reverse the clock, stop time, and never let it start back up. Maybe then this whole mess could've been prevented. _Matsumoto lifted the transfer sheet and placed it on the desk.

_**Even if you were to sign, Hitsugaya still has to sign his. And he has a right to decline and make you stay. What will you do then? **_Haineko asked, eager for her answer.

"According to law, I am allowed with my right as a Fukutaicho to go against my Taicho and request the transfer to Central 46. They will no doubt grant me my transfer if I told them about personal relationships interfering with the products and well being of the division."

**_But that's not the case. And that could lead to Hitsugaya losing his position. _**Matsumoto stopped for a minute. She hadn't thought of that. Rangiku would never want that to happen, Toshiro loved his job very much and it would kill him to lose it. All the hard work he went through for hyourinmaru and everyone would've been for nothing...

"Well... If it comes to that, then I'll just quit. I have a right to quit and he can't stop me." With that said, she lifted her pen and signed her name on the dotted line.

Later that evening, Matsumoto decided to stop by the store for a few things. An evening at home sounded nice so she needed to pick up some food and appliances. It was nearly Midnight and there was only one store nearby open that late. She needed to be sure to stock up on sake too, she'll need a lot of it in order to survive tomorrow. Probably the worst day of all days now.

The anniversary of Gin's death... And the day she fell in love with Toshiro...

Was it wrong that two events, one bad and one good, fell on the same day? The day that held the anniversary of her old friend's death, and the day she began her romance with Hitsugaya? Where was the irony in that?

This year though, she wasn't planning on visiting Gin's grave like she usually did. This year she'd rather barricade herself from the world and just survive it altogether. Sure, it was just another day of the week for some, and it should be for her too. But the meanings behind it, were just too painful this year. Maybe next year she'll be able to make it through without so much as a tear.

To get to the nearest store, she needed to go by the division. Rangiku peeked into the terrace, wondering if everyone had gone home. The barracks still had lights on, so she wondered if someone forgot to turn them off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the office light was still on through the window.

"It's past Midnight, he should be home. Why is he still here?" The icy reiatsu answered her question, it was just as she expected; tense and upset. He had received the transfer sheet by now.

**_You should at least talk to him. He deserves to know why you want to leave. You owe him that much. _**Rangiku clenched her teeth together, Haineko was right. She did owe him at least one explanation. And she had to face him eventually, may as well get it over with. But the matter of what she'd do when she saw him was what concerned her.

_What would I say? He's clearly baffled._ Judging from his frustrated reiatsu, she wondered if he would even hear her out.

_**Well yeah he's baffled. His Fukutaicho acts strangely for the past two months and suddenly wants to leave, how would you react? I'm surprised the division isn't covered in ice. Just go in there and tell him something, don't leave him in the dark. **_Haineko's voice was insistent and rough, she really wanted Matsumoto to face him. Rangiku sighed.

"Alright, but only if you say something to Hyourinmaru. That makes it fair." She felt Haineko's presence falter slightly, and smiled a little."You two haven't spoken in a while, this may be the last chance to."

**_Fine... _**After that, Haineko's presence was gone. Matsumoto took a deep breath and entered the barracks.

The members of the division, that were still there for whatever reason, looked at her with many faces of sadness and disappointment. Somehow they must have gotten the message that she was leaving them. How she didn't know, but she shared their pain, she loved all her members like they were family.

When Matsumoto reached the door to the office, she could already tell what was waiting for her. The temperature was cold inside, and it was leaking out into the hallway. Rangiku took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

A big wave of cold air brushed over her when the door was opened, making her shiver slightly. Matsumoto stepped inside, closing the door silently behind her. With a quick glance around the room, she saw him by the window with his back to her, the transfer sheet clutched tightly in his hand. She knew he was aware of her presence, yet neither said a word.

Rangiku just watched him, waiting for him to at least move. He was so still she wondered if he was even breathing. She took a step towards him, but stopped short when that single step made him tense up. She opened her mouth to say something but he suddenly turned his body towards her.

She suddenly felt frozen in place when glossy, saddened, and frustrated teal eyes locked onto her. His voice was barely above a hoarse whisper.

"Matsumoto..."

* * *

_The life begins to drain... The colors begin to fade...  
_

_

* * *

_

Cliffhanger! And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. If you think this and the last chapter were great, just wait until the next chapter, it'll really get you hopping in your chair. Next time, we see confrontation between the two at last. What will happen? Will something occur that will make them love again, or will Rangiku leave his side for good? You gotta tune in next time to find out. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	14. Confrontation

Yo! Back with the next chapter. I'm very happy with the reviews i'm getting. I keep getting reactions i want. (I know, i'm evil. Bwuahaha.) You see, my English teacher taught me that a good writer is a writer that gets good reactions out of people. A person that writes things that make the reader laugh or cry or get mad. And that's the reactions i'm seeing in these reviews. Thanks so much for making me feel like a good writer. ^^

So this is the chapter where Matsumoto and Hitsugaya confront each other. What will happen? In this chapter i also made a reference to my story 'The Winter Rose', hee hee, took the chance to advertise. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 13  
**

Confrontation

The way he said her name was like nothing Rangiku had ever heard from him. Hitsugaya's voice was low and full of emotions that she couldn't describe. It made her heart heavy when she heard it.

There was an awkward silence, neither one moving, just staring each other down.

"Taicho-" Matsumoto started her long speech of apology but Hitsugaya held up his hand to silence her. His brows pulled together, his scowl more fierce than usual.

"So imagine the surprise I get when a messenger comes and hands me this slip of paper. A paper requesting transfer. What's the meaning of this, Matsumoto? You want to leave?" His voice sounded cold and strained, it made Rangiku feel guilty all of a sudden.

"I know it's very sudden... But I'd really appreciate it if you signed it. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, and you've been the best Taicho anyone can ever ask for-" "Then why do you want to go?" Hitsugaya demanded, the temperature dropping several more degrees.

"Please... This was never something I imagined myself doing." She was clearly avoiding the question, which annoyed Hitsugaya greatly.

It had been so shocking when a member of First suddenly appeared several hours ago. The young man claimed to have been sent by Sasakibe-Fukutaicho, requesting to deliver an important sheet to Hitsugaya. At first he had thought it was just another report from the Taicho's meeting earlier. Only to find it was a transfer request for his own Fukutaicho.

There had been three things running through his mind when he finally got a good look at the form; Shock, then over to confusion, then finally over to anger.

The day he met Matsumoto as his Fukutaicho, he'd be lying if he said he thought they'd work great together. The differences between them were so obvious and they just seemed to repel each other. How on Earth would anyone expect them to work together?

But she had proved him wrong, she had shown great loyalty and determination to be his Fukutaicho, and didn't show any care about how different they were. They slowly became great friends, and even if Rangiku still got on his nerves she was still a great reliance to him. And he was proud to admit now that he could depend on Matsumoto with everything. His own life included.

But to find out that she wants to leave him now, it was too hard to grasp. Rangiku always said how she enjoyed being his Fukutaicho, even when he was screaming at her. And he always treated her well too. He let her get away with skipping work and drinking on duty for heaven's sake!

Why would she want to leave after all the time together they've had?

"Matsumoto, I know we have our differences, but it's never bothered you before. We've always been a great team, and get along great in my opinion. But was it something I did? Are you unhappy with something here?" He asked, stepping lightly to his desk. Matsumoto looked to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"It's not something you've done. Or anyone else. It's me. Besides, I thought you'd like a Fukutaicho that actually does paperwork." For some reason, that attempt to joke made him sick. His scowl deepened.

"It's true you're no perfect employee when it comes to paperwork, but there's more to the job then that and you know it. And I'm not buying that "It's not you it's me" crap, you've clearly got something bothering you and as your Taicho I demand to know what it is." He slammed the transfer sheet down onto the desk, his frustration and anger rising by the second.

"You can't use your position to get what you want out of me. Shinigami Law states that when under the process of a transfer, the shinigami has a right to remain silent and refuse to obey orders. And we're going through the transfer process as we speak. Now you can either sign it or I can go straight to Central 46 and ask! Or quit altogether!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened at her shouts. Rangiku felt bad instantly, she hadn't meant to sound so harsh...

Another agonizing silence filled the room. Rangiku's eyes drifted to the floor, a shadow covered Hitsugaya's.

Maybe the tension was good between them, it would make parting easier. Matsumoto didn't want to hurt him like this, or threaten him in any way, but he needed to stop being persistent and just let her go. How strange she was saying that now...

_Why couldn't he have been this persistent two months ago? _Rangiku wondered to herself.

"Fine..." He murmured, making Matsumoto's eyes flash to him. He reached over and picked up his pen. "What?" She murmured, a little shocked.

"If... If this is what you really want... If it makes you happy, I will sign. But I hope you know that once it is done... You can't come back, there will be no going back and forth between divisions." He looked at her, searching for any doubt in her features. He found none, and he was losing any chances of convincing her to stay.

"I know... But this is what I really want. It's what's best for everyone. Hinamori-chan needs someone to guide her right now, and you're probably the best choice for the job. I can take care of myself." Matsumoto's hand clenched her hakama, the need to tell him everything growing fast.

"I hope you know what you're doing... But who am I to stop you? I always thought we were good together, but if you want to leave, I won't stop you." His voice was calm now, and his breathing was steady as he lifted his hand, pen and all.

Within several seconds, Hitsugaya Toshiro's name was signed along the dotted line.

"May I ask why you want to leave though? Don't I have a right to know as your Taicho? Or former Taicho anyway?" He asked as he slid the sheet towards her. Matsumoto thought she heard remorse in his voice but her mind must've been playing tricks on her. Surely he'd rather have his childhood friend, and potential girlfriend, as his Fukutaicho than his old drunk ex-girlfriend.

Even if he wasn't aware of the ex-girlfriend part...

The look in his eyes was breaking her control over her emotions. They had been locked away in the closet deep within her heart, and were now pushing and pushing against the restraints, yearning to be let out.

Rangiku wanted so badly to tell him everything, tell him how much she still loved him and how she wanted to leap into his arms and never leave. But not everyone can have what they want...

"I... I just want to explore another division. You know, learn new things, meet new people. Ha, you know maybe this will train me better and I'll end up being a Taicho someday." Rangiku laughed, and it didn't sound as fake as she thought it would.

But he wasn't laughing. In fact, his face went from remorseful, to extremely angry.

Suddenly Rangiku found herself being thrown against the wall, her wrists pinned above her head. She let out a yelp at the force, her head bumping painfully against the wall. Matsumoto opened her eyes to see her Taicho as her captor, a very serious, and upset look on his face.

"Quit pretending dammit!" He growled, Rangiku's eyes widened slightly.

"For the past two months, ever since you came back from your five day absence, you have been acting so damn strange! You've been avoiding me, and always watching me with some strange look in your eyes. Almost like you're in pain. And now you suddenly request a transfer? Just what the hell is the problem here?! Why have you been so distant Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya demanded, his eyes lit like green fire.

Rangiku couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had been watching her? All this time? Yet he said nothing?!

"Answer me dammit!" He snapped. Then Matsumoto couldn't stop it, no matter how much she willed herself she couldn't fight the tears that once again leaked out of her silver-blue eyes. She found herself speechless. Hitsugaya did too when he saw her cry, a sight that was as rare as a Winter Rose.

"Rangiku..." Her eyes shut tightly, even as he said her name with a softness she almost forgot.

"Please... Tell me what's wrong. You're not the Fukutaicho and best friend I know anymore. Whenever I look at you, or get close to you at all, you turn away. What have I done to cause this behavior from you?" He asked, his voice sounding desperate. She began to tremble. He could actually feel her pulse racing underneath his hands.

"Rangiku-" "You don't remember!" She cried, creating another silence to fall over them, with the exception of Rangiku's occasional sobs.

"I don't... remember? Remember what?" He asked, he was so confused. What was she talking about? Was there something he was supposed to remember? An important date or something? It must've been really important if it caused his close friend to cry.

"One year ago today..." He heard her whisper. "In this very room... You..." She couldn't finish, she was crying to hard to even choke out a single word. He became even more confused. A year ago? What happened a year ago? Now that she mentioned it, he didn't remember.

He didn't remember that day at all, or the ten months after it. It was like a whole chunk of his life had disappeared from his memory...

"I don't understand... Rangiku... What're you-" His words were blocked by a soft pair of lips crushing against his own.

His eyes went wide and his hands slipped off her wrists, dropping to his sides. Her hands dropped before they reached out and gripped his haori tightly, trembling as so many emotions shook through her. Love, lust, sadness, hopelessness, anger, frustration... She had gone so long without his touch, she couldn't stop herself.

Even as she took in the softness of his lips, a feeling she missed so much, she still cried through tightly shut eyes. Rangiku took in as much of him as she could, knowing that this was the last kiss they would ever share...

With absolutely no feeling of accomplishment, or joy towards what she had just done, she pulled away. Ripping the signed document off the desk she ran out of the office as fast as she could go. Slamming the door on her way out.

Hitsugaya stood stiff, in a daze which was out of character for him. What had just happened?

One minute he was demanding an explanation and the next... She was _kissing_ him. Very slowly, he raised a hand to his lips, a finger tracing them ever so softly. He could still feel her lips, and how soft and good they had felt...

He wondered what brought it on? But Matsumoto had looked so upset, and he only wished he knew what was hurting her so. Was it really because of him? If that was the case he sort of understood why she wanted to leave.

But then why did he feel a sense of deja vu at the feeling she left behind on his lips?

* * *

"Ah I see, so Hitsugaya-Taicho has lost all his memories... That explains a lot. No wonder she was so upset earlier this evening." Ukitake stared down at his folded hands on the table. Visions of Matsumoto's heart-broken eyes filled his mind, he felt incredibly sorry for her.

"Yeah that's the gist of it. I was thinking the same thing, you know? The two had been acting so very strange, and yet when you hear the story, it all makes sense." Kyouraku said, lifting his glass and taking another sip of his sake.

"But what doesn't make sense is how Hitsugaya-Taicho lost his memories in the first place. It was back when the sightings first started, and we've already discovered that the sightings were because of the arrancars. Do you think maybe the two are one in the same?" Jushiro asked, lifting his eyes to meet Shunsui's serious ones.

"That certainly would make sense. I mean no one loses their memories just like that. Especially not a whole ten months. But we can't go making assumptions just yet. Maybe we should go and talk to the two of them..." Kyouraku started to rise but Ukitake's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Shunsui lets not butt in." He said, looking a bit remorseful. "It's rude to barge in on other people's business. Besides, Matsumoto-Fukutaicho clearly wants nothing more to do with it, otherwise she wouldn't be transferring..." Ukitake trailed off for a moment. Kyouraku's frown deepened.

"It's not our place to interfere with other people's affairs. All we can do is sit quietly and watch how they deal with it."

* * *

Matsumoto held her head in her hands, her silent sobs shaking the bed beneath her. The two signed forms were glaring daggers at her from their spots on the dresser across the room.

He had signed it... Just like that.

Hitsugaya had fought at first, gotten angry and more determined even, but gave up just like that. Because he said if it was for her happiness, he'd do it. He shouldn't have said that, it just hurt more to let him go at the last minute.

Now everything was falling apart even more, what will he think now? That kiss probably ruined everything. But how could she stop herself? She had been longing to do that for days, weeks. But now that she had, she wondered if it was worth possibly ruining what relationship she had with him.

Matsumoto straightened up, her hands coming down to support herself on the bed. One of her hands landing on her division armband, her hand instinctively flinched away. Her teary silver-blue eyes drifted over to look at it. She felt as if it was staring back. The things was mocking her, making her feel guilty for doing things she always thought she never would.

"I'm going to have to give this up... Soon this will be Hinamori's..." Her hand reached out, hesitating slightly, before gently grasping it and bringing it to her lap. Rangiku stared down at it, thinking of all the times she had worn it with pride...

Rangiku noticed a dark stain begin to form on the armband. Then another. And another. Until she realized that her tears were falling freely now, more sobs racking her body.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to let this go." Rangiku hugged her treasured armband to her chest. "Letting this go, means letting go everything it carries too. I've had so many memories while wearing this... Including that first night one year ago... It hurts but it's so hard to let it go, it's like... leaving a piece of myself behind..." She clutched it closer to herself, her sobs quieting down some.

Matsumoto could feel so many conflicting emotions. She had fought and earned the right to leave, and now she was having second thoughts. She couldn't help it though, it was so hard.

Rangiku could never deny or learn to deny that she loved and would always love her Taicho. But she can learn to resist him and forget him slowly over time. That's what the whole point of this transfer was, to get over him and be happy again.

Because there was no way to be happy otherwise...

She tilted her body to the side until she was falling onto the bed, her head cushioned by her pillow. Before sleep could overcome her though, she had made up her mind.

Sometime within the next couple of days, she would trade in her old armband... and become the Fukutaicho of a new division.

* * *

_Life begins to drain from the Daffodil...  
_

_

* * *

_

And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Don't kill me! Everything i write leads up to something in the end! Bear with me here. Besides, the drama is so much fun. XD So now Rangiku's going to transfer away, hoping for a new chance to move on. Will the two drift even further apart? Next chapter, Matsumoto adjusts to the new division. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	15. New Division

Yo! Back with the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is sort of boring, it just talks about Rangiku's transfer (Yes fans, it's happening) and blah blah blah. Next chapter will be much better, i promise. Not really much to say so... Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilting Daffodils**_

**Chapter 14  
**

New Division

Several days had passed, and as it turns out, Rangiku's request for transfer was approved and the forms were signed and turned in on time. Matsumoto was surprised that Hinamori even agreed, seeing as she loved Fifth more than almost anything. And the same to her with Tenth...

And yet here the two of them stand, before Yamamoto and Sasakibe in the grand hall.

"The two of you have agreed to switch places. That means you both now have to agree and vow yourselves to the code and policy of your new chosen divisions. After that, you will sign the policy and trade your armbands. Sasakibe, start the process." Yamamto commanded. Said man nodded and approached the two kneeling women.

"Rise." He said, and the two were on their feet in seconds. "Both of you hold up your right hands and repeat after me." Sasakibe said, holding up his book and opening it to a bookmarked page.

Rangiku felt like she was cheating or being disloyal, as she held up her right hand and began to recite the Code of Fukutaicho's. Again. Only this time, she pledged loyalty to Fifth Division, instead of Tenth. She could still remember the day she was appointed Fukutaicho of Tenth...

As Momo recited the code herself, pledging to the Tenth, Matsumoto wondered briefly if all this was meant to happen. Was she really destined to be hurt like this and become the Fukutaicho of Fifth?

Who was she kidding? Fate wasn't involved at all...

She noticed that Hinamori was either a bit nervous or a bit excited. She said the pledge a little fast, with some eagerness or anxiety. It was then Rangiku thought that maybe Momo really did want to be in Rangiku's place. Maybe she really did want to be working under Toshiro. Then again, Hinamori was his potential girlfriend, why wouldn't she be excited?

"Now, to conclude the transfer; Switch armbands." Sasakibe ordered. That was the moment Matsumoto had been fearing, and it was finally here.

Now she was going to let go of everything. She was going to give up her old life and start anew, in a new division, a new atmosphere. Rangiku was going to find peace and new happiness. If she could just let go of the precious armband she held in her left hand.

Hinamori held out her hand, her other holding out the Fifth Division armband. Matsumoto hesitated, the armband in her hand suddenly feeling attached and unwilling to let go. It was like the thing knew what she wanted to do and was unwilling to let go like she was. Rangiku bit her lip, she knew what memories this armband held...

Which is what she needed to give up in order to be happy.

It felt as though she was letting go of a whole part of her life, when her fingers parted with that armband...

* * *

"Thanks for helping me move my stuff Nanao. I really appreciate it." Matsumoto smiled gratefully as she picked up the last box full of things from her desk. Nanao nodded, closing the drawers and leaving Rangiku's old key to the office on the desk.

"Not a problem. It's a shame Hitsugaya-Taicho isn't here to see you off. I would've expected him to at least say goodbye." Nanao said curiously, while Matsumoto frowned.

"Well... Taicho's meetings have odd timing. I hear that this one isn't actually about the arrancars. I hear they're talking about replacement Taicho's for divisions Five, Nine, and Three. Hopefully it's soon, because I'm not much of a leader by myself." Rangiku chuckled softly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll help as much as I can." Nanao said, placing her hand on Matsumoto's shoulder. "Thanks." Rangiku smiled. They exited the office and Nanao began to walk on ahead. But Matsumoto stopped just outside the door and looked into the office one last time.

_Goodbye... _Her hand touched the door and she shut her old world closed...

There were no words to describe the feelings in her heart when that door was shut. But there was no going back, it was shut and never allowed to be opened again.

The Fifth Division was busy. Nanao noticed not a single shinigami was sitting around doing nothing or looking bored. They were all busy with training of all kinds. Fifth Division was probably the best when it came to kido, with the exception of Fourth, who were mostly skilled in healing kido. It was no surprise, Hinamori was an expert, it was only natural the division learn from her.

"So where's your new office? It must be exciting to have a huge office all to yourself. You can renovate it if you want, won't that be fun?" Nanao asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a little. Ise then noticed that Matsumoto was looking in all directions, looking as if she was confused and a bit panicked about something.

Nanao raised one brow. Rangiku was clearly lost and forgot just where her new office was...

"It seems this takes a lot of getting used to." Nanao commented. Matsumoto sighed.

"I grew so used to my old division that I knew my way around by heart, I always knew where everything was. But now that I'm in this new one, and it's so easy to get lost. And I can't get anyone to help me either..."

"Why not?" Ise asked. "Well, I guess the members of this division haven't grown used to me yet. I tried asking for directions but they ignored me and kept working... I'm guessing they don't like the new guy. But even so, I'll try to become something they look up to. Like at my old division."

"I'm positive these members will respect you and devote their loyalty to you. You're a great Fukutaicho and a great shinigami." That made Rangiku blush a little and laugh nervously.

"Thanks Nanao. Oh! Now I remember, barracks are this way." Matsumoto nodded her head in a direction and led Nanao down the street. Then suddenly Rangiku stopped dead in the middle of the street. "Rangiku?" Nanao poked her arm.

"I just realized something... The only bad thing is _I_ have to do _all_ the paperwork now!" Rangiku whined, and that made Nanao laugh.

* * *

The armband on her sash felt so alien to her, it had a completely different feeling when compared to wearing the Tenth armband. Rangiku figured it just took some getting used to, just like this new office.

It was about the same size as her old one. But the arrangement of furniture was completely different. The desks were right next to each other, there was no couch, instead a low table with cushions on the floor, and the bookcases weren't as full as the ones in her old office.

The only thing in the room that really terrified her was the giant stacks of paperwork crowding her new desk. It wasn't due until the next day, since it was her first day and all, but she still felt even with all that time it would never get done. Paperwork scared her to death...

Her new desk wasn't any different from the old one though, and she was thankful for that. For the first hour she spent it organizing her things into the desk and then making adjustments to the office. Matsumoto even planned out where to put a new couch.

Then when all that was done, she found herself bored. The paperwork was too boring to start now, she'd rather start that when she had some sake to help her get through it. Just like she got through the anniversary a couple days ago. It was hard to make it through, but she survived, and was now finally where she needed to be.

Speaking of sake, that sounded really good right now. Matsumoto got up and began to walk towards the door. But a dusty piece of furniture caught her eye. Rangiku looked over, and couldn't help but want a closer look.

The desk was covered in dust, and looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time. Rangiku briefly remembered what Momo had said when she was showing Matsumoto the office.

_"I know it's silly, but I didn't want to touch it or go through it. I figured that I'd keep it as it was the last time he touched it... But since this is your office now, feel free to do whatever you want to it."_ Rangiku still wondered about how much of a grasp Aizen had on Momo, even in death.

But Hinamori was a loyal Fukutaicho, and she knew that the Aizen she once knew was gone, and that he had been evil. But that didn't stop her from believing that the Aizen that had served and protected Soul Society should always be remembered. Matsumoto never thought of it that way, but she wasn't planning to start now. Aizen was never on her good list.

Lifting a hand, she gently placed it in the center of the desk. Then with a swift movement her hand swiped across the surface, dust flying into the air. Her action created a curved stripe in the desk, the pure maple color of the desk shining now that it was free of the dirty particles.

"Can't have something dusty dirtying my new office." Rangiku murmured, and began to dust off the old desk. It made her feel weird, dusting off a desk that Aizen had touched a thousand times. And probably plotted a lot of things at it too...

"Matsumoto-Fukutaicho." A voice said outside the office door, making Rangiku jump a little in surprise. "Yes?" She called, turning towards the door. The door was opened and a messenger stepped inside, bowing his head respectfully.

"A message from First." He said stiffly, holding out a manila folder. Matsumoto took it. "Thank you." She muttered, looking at briefly before looking up at the messenger.

"Not a problem." And then he was gone. Matsumoto examined the folder for a moment, before flipping it open.

"Mission Request: Karakura Status" She read. "You are hereby requested to journey to the Living World to check the status of Karakura, and send a few wandering souls to Soul Society. You must be ready to leave immediately." Rangiku just stared at the mission request, a bit dumbfounded.

"My first day in a new division and I'm already assigned to go on a mission to the Living World?" Rangiku raised one ginger brow as she read the mission assignment, a bit annoyed at the suddenness. But that soon turned into partial joy.

"At least it's Karakura, I'll get to see Orihime-chan. I wonder how she and Ichigo are doing..." Matsumoto remembered that Orihime had kids now, and was in a happy marriage. She couldn't wait to see how good her life was, and how good she looked now that she's become a woman that has kids.

"And this mission means no paperwork, yay!" She squealed happily. "We're going to Karakura!"

* * *

_Nothing's changed yet__... Life is still kinda hard...  
_

_

* * *

_

And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. So next chapter we're going to the Living World! Whoo! We're going to see Ichigo and Orihime! We also see Rangiku talk about the situation she's been forced to go through to someone for the first time since Nanao. Watch out for next time. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
